


And Even Over

by Joxie



Series: Near The Edge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Bruce, Beta Natasha, Dark Steve Rogers, Depression, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Knotting, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Obsession, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Rape Non-Con, Rough Sex, Swearing, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Bucky’s fine really he is… Just ask Steve…Please heed the tags and also be aware I haven’t warned for everything so there is a good chance of other triggering content.





	1. Chapter 1

His ass felt stretched and sore and he ached all over. The bed clothes had been tucked around him tightly as if to stop him from escaping. Distress and panic flooded his system and his heart hammered loudly in his chest. The sound thundered in his ears drowning everything else out. 

Moving without caution a different kind of burning pain radiated out from his shoulder and he felt the scab on his claiming bite crack and begin to bleed. Reality snapped into clear focus and he wanted his Mom, he wanted this to be a bad dream that she could sooth away. In a panic he tumbled from the bed and found the bathroom by instinct alone. Just in time to vomit into the toilet, though very little came up apart from bile and acid.

Steve sat in the living room of the apartment reading a newspaper. He could hear the boy moving about and then the shower was switched on. He smiled, his own, his property was awake and would be with him soon.

The bedroom door opened and there stood Bucky not in all his glory but wearing a dressing gown. He froze in the doorway seeing Steve’s gaze on him and didn’t open his mouth. The silence was uncomfortable, Steve let it stretch tension building, the atmosphere becoming almost hostile.

Bucky’s nerve went and he rushed to fill the oppressive silence with sound “I have to go home my family” his words merged into each other and stopped.

Steve frowned “You are home, you are with your family” he stood up “and the children that we create between us will be the only other people you will need.”

“You can’t” Bucky’s voice was hoarse and unsteady.

“I can and you will” Steve moved towards him “take off that dressing gown.”

Bucky didn’t move and Steve made a noise of dissatisfaction “Take it off Omega” he growled.

Bucky remained still watching as Steve approached him “I don’t like repeating myself take the damn thing off now” he snapped.

Again Bucky neither spoke nor moved and Steve landed an open handed slap to his cheek and he stumbled. Only for Steve to catch him before he fell and punched in the stomach., Bucky cried out, Steve’s attack knock reason and logic from his already terrified brain. 

Steve held Bucky up even as the boy clung to him for balance. He whimpered as the dressing gown was stripped from him and Steve callously bent him over. He thrust two large fingers into his ass and Bucky screamed as he scissored them before pulling them out roughly. A hard hand struck him and Bucky cried out again. The heated pain from his ass blocking everything out for a moment.

When Steve let him go it was luck alone that kept him on his feet. Bucky felt his whole body start to shake and he couldn’t stop it however much he tried.

Steve examined his fingers “No tears or blood your fine just a little bruised.”

Bucky couldn’t speak his lips refused to move, he was so afraid of this Alpha and had no idea what to say or how to act.

“I will have your obedience one way or another” Steve said bluntly “I don’t want to hurt you but I will.”

Laughter bubbled up from his chest and burst out of his mouth. It was either that or crying and Bucky chose laughter. He wrapped his arms around himself and waited for Steve’s reaction.

“Strange boy” Steve took him by the shoulders and shook him “do you understand?” 

“Yes Alpha” Bucky whispered not meeting his eyes.

Steve stepped back and used two fingers to lift Bucky’s chin “Right, tell me what good Omega’s never do.”

Bucky swallowed trying to look at Steve without shaking “Good Omega’s don’t lie to their Alpha or tell then what to do” he swallowed again but his throat remained dry.

“That’s my good boy” he took hold of Bucky’s wrist and led him into the kitchen.

Stopping by a table he ordered “On your knees” a hand on Bucky’s shoulder made sure he obeyed. 

The cold tile was hard on Bucky’s knees but he didn’t make a sound of protest. He just put his hands on his thighs and waited for something to happen.

“Ground rules you go naked unless I say otherwise no tv, no computer or radio unless I say so. You can read any book in the apartment or draw to fill your time when you’re not following orders, questions?” Steve’s face showed nothing of his emotions.

Thinking he would be punished if he didn’t ask something Bucky blurted out “What do I call you?”

Steve smiled “Alpha or Steve” he stood directly in front of Bucky and rubbed himself though his pants “now I think it’s time for you to show me how much you understand.”

Bucky looked up at Steve “Go on I’m yours to touch” Steve said like it was a promise.

When Bucky reached out and touched his hip he added “That’s right it’s one of your freedoms my body is yours.”

Steve smiled as Bucky fumbled as he unbuttoned and then unzipped his pants “You’re doing well so obedient” he praised.

Pants pushed down Bucky looked at Steve’s cock already hard for him “It’s yours” Steve whispered “all fucking yours.”

Bucky swallowed nervously eying the wet cock in front of him. Cautiously he touched it, jerking his hand back when Steve groaned in reaction.

“No need for that” he said guiding Bucky’s hand back “it’s yours to explore.”

Steve groaned again but Bucky continued to stroke his fingertips against the hard flesh “Take a taste” he moaned.

Bucky brought his fingers to his mouth sucking on them, the flavour made his tongue tingle and he blinked in surprise. Blind instinct made him lean in and lick Steve’s cock like it was the best lollypop ever. His busy tongue working overtime to get more of the sensation.

Steve laughed huskily “Easy there” he said firmly pulling Bucky back and tipping his face up.

The dazed eyes that met his sent a warm possessiveness through him. He set the tip of his cock against Bucky’s slightly open mouth and pushed it against his lips. A low buzz of panic rushed through Bucky at the pressure his hot breath quick and shallow.

With hesitation he opened his mouth wider and Steve pushed his way in, gripping Bucky’s head tightly not allowing him to move. A long minute went by then Bucky relaxed and rubbed his tongue against the heavy flesh in his mouth.

Steve eased his hold on Bucky “Suck it” he crooned pulling back slightly feeling the drag of Bucky’s lips before pushing back in again.

Bucky did his best not to choke but with every thrust Steve was penetrating his mouth deeper and it felt like he couldn’t breathe. He got his hands on Steve’s hips and tried to push him away. Only for Steve to growl and force his head roughly back and thrust himself down Bucky’s throat.

Bucky clawed and fought trying to free himself but with no success, the world began to fade around him “Breathe through your nose” Steve ordered sharply “or you’ll black out until you do.”

As if given permission Bucky did just that. His hands still holding onto Steve but no longer fighting him. In reward Steve pulled back a little “I don’t like punishing you, so don’t make me, you’re not just hurting yourself.”

He pushed back in again and held still before withdrawing altogether “I’m not going to knot your mouth this time” he said softly watching as Bucky curled into himself shaking quite visibly.

Looking away Steve straightened his clothes, when he looked back Bucky had his eyes closed and seemed to be hardly breathing. Something that might be shame briefly woke in him.

“I want my Mom” Bucky whispered he was so young in that moment and Steve flinched.

Another fragment of hope left Bucky when Steve turned away from him and left the kitchen. Much to his surprise the Alpha returned only moments later and in his hand was a mobile phone.

Steve held it out to Bucky “Before I change my mind” he stated evenly.

Bucky snatched it from his hand and quickly put his Mom’s number in, three rings and it was answered.

“Mom?” Bucky paused to listen.

“No I’m fine” he said tone artificially bright.

“He’s my Alpha I have the bite to prove it” there was a long pause after that.

“I’m sorry Mom” before Bucky could continue Steve had taken the phone from him.

“Mrs Barnes tomorrow afternoon four o’clock Stark Tower” Bucky watched him listen as he heard his Mom faintly yelling “I don’t give a damn whether you approve or not” Steve frowned “come or don’t come it’s only your son you’ll be disappointing, right we’ll see you then” he ended the call.

Still frowning he said to Bucky “You will be good tomorrow, you won’t shame me.”

“Alpha please I’ll be good” Bucky said quickly making a promise he wasn’t sure he would keep.

Steve helped Bucky to his feet ignoring how his body went rigid under his touch.

“You’re not hers anymore remember that and look to me for direction in all things” Steve wrapped Bucky in his arms and pulled him close “you are my priority and I will always look after you.”

“Yes Alpha” Bucky breathed against Steve’s neck willing himself to relax.

That night Steve fucked him again this time he was placed flat on his back thighs spread obscenely wide. Pinned beneath Steve‘s heavy body, penetrated and forced to take his knot again.

Only this time to Bucky’s horror his body had betrayed him. Reacting to the violent stimulation forcing a surrender he had no intention of making. He had cum without his own consent and Steve had laughed and fucked him through it.

Bucky was tired of crying but his body just ignored him again and tears flowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast the next day was quiet, Steve read a newspaper while Bucky was lost in thought. Neither were happy, Steve was regretting his impulsive offer to let Mrs Barnes see Bucky. While Bucky was wondering how he could face his Mom after all that had happened.

Steve put his paper down and took a sip of his coffee “I can call it off if you want.”

Bucky wondered if Steve could read his mind before forcing himself to speak “No that would be rude.”

Steve’s lips quirked “We can’t have that I suppose.”

Bucky awkwardly buttered a piece of toast even though he didn’t feel hungry “Can I” Bucky stopped and took a bite of his toast.

“Can you what?” Steve asked.

“Can I at least wear a dressing gown” Bucky put his toast down and risked a quick look at his face.

“To see your Mom?” Bucky nodded in reply to the question “I’ll think about it.”

Bucky stopped himself from sighing, then another thought struck him “I’m not going back to school am I?”

“No” Steve’s reply was short and curt.

Bucky’s sense of loss flooded him again “What am I going to do?”

“Concentrate on being a good Omega” Steve told him.

“What do good Omega’s do?” He asked with sense of dread.

“You will cook and clean” Steve’s voice held certainty “there will be children and we will have a life together.”

Bucky could feel his heart pounding, his stomach ached and he wanted to throw up the little food he had eaten. Swallowing dryly he asked “That’s all?”

Steve didn’t speak for a moment “I will think about home schooling and maybe when we’re more settled you can go out as long as you’re chaperoned.”

“Chaperoned?” There was outrage in Bucky’s tone.

“Yes chaperoned” Steve was irritated “you’re pushing Bucky” he warned.

Steve stood up and reached for his jacket “I have a meeting to attend” he said “I’ll be back before your Mom is due to arrive” he then casually ordered “be good and don’t answer the door while I’m not here.”

*** 

Natasha looked her usual calm self “He should be with you” she said.

“No, this is none of their business anyway” Steve replied stubbornly.

“You made it their business by the way you claimed him” Natasha said bluntly.

“I still don’t see why I have to speak to the press” Steve grumbled.

“Because the majority of the public think your abusing a seventeen year old Omega” Natasha snapped back.

“He is my mate I am his Alpha” Steve growled “it is my right to treat him as I see fit.”

“For god’s sake don’t say that to the press” Natasha warned him “show a bit of tact.”

*** 

Alone Bucky sat on the sofa with Steve’s abandoned newspaper, not that he had the concentration to read it. He still couldn’t believe his life had been hijacked and was no longer in his control. His eyes were fixed on a photograph on its front page, it had been obviously taken only moments after he had been claimed. He was on his knees in front of Steve who appeared to be snarling at the entire world.

Bucky was jerked from his ruminating when the front door opened. To his surprise it wasn’t Steve but Tony Stark, he dropped the paper onto his lap and stared at the man.

“Jesus kid put some clothes on” Tony groused.

“You shouldn’t be here” Bucky said.

“This is my tower kid I’m allowed everywhere” he came further into the room.

“Steve” Bucky began.

“I don’t give a flying fuck what Steve’s thinks” Tony sat down beside him “how are you doing?”

“I’m fine” Bucky said automatically.

“Sure you are” Tony looked him over critically cataloguing all the bruises he could see.

“Steve’s the old fashioned type” Tony said softly.

“Yeah how’d I get so lucky” there was a dark humour in Bucky’s tone.

“Steve’s on high alert at the moment but he’ll calm down eventually” Tony tried to smile but failed.

Bucky eyes were fixed on the newspaper lying on his lap when he replied “I’m his prisoner.”

“Want some advice?” Tony asked.

“Not really” Bucky said bitterly.

“To bad you’re getting it anyway” Tony replied lightly “Stevie boy is a bull Alpha there is no one quite like him and he chose you to be his anchor” seeing the look on Bucky’s face he carried on “yes he went about it totally the wrong way” Tony paused “he was afraid you’d get away.”

“That doesn’t excuse his actions” Bucky bit out.

“You’re right but you’re stuck now” Tony told him “it’s up to you to learn him as he learns you, ask never order, don’t demand reason. Look you’re his weakness make it work for you, I’m not saying you’ll grow to love him but you have the chance to be content.”

“Basically I should look on the bright side and learn to manipulate him” Bucky summarized.

“It’s a start kid one step at a time” Tony managed to smile.

*** 

“Captain Rogers” his name was shouted from what seemed to be all directions.

Up on stage Steve felt like a lion tamer with only the lectern between him and the horde of reporters. 

“Captain Rogers did you rape Bucky Barnes” the reporters tone was lewd.

Steve looked at the man with distaste “An Alpha doesn’t rape his mate, there can be no rape between mates.”

“Captain Rogers do you plan to have Bucky castrated?” Another reporter shouted.

“I’m not a monster” Steve snapped.

“Bucky’s family don’t agree, will they ever see him again?” A different reporter called out.

“Bucky has been in touch with his Mother and they will be meeting up” Steve gritted out.

“When?” The same voice asked.

“That is none of your business” Steve snapped “all you need to know is that two mates have found each other and that is a good thing even in this day and age.”

“Captain Rogers that boy was given no choice in the matter you are no better than a common rapist and degenerate” it was a woman’s voice.

The room went quiet and still “It wasn’t rape” Steve repeated clearly “Bucky is the centre of my world, his safety and welfare are my top concern.”

She snorted “You’re lucky that most of the old Omega laws haven’t been abolished yet due to our negligent government or you’d be in a prison cell right now.”

Yet another reporter spoke up “Captain Rogers do you think your Mother would approve of your conduct?”

That was the last straw Steve walked off the stage and out of the room. Reporters shouting behind him and he ignored them all.

“What the hell Steve” Natasha kept pace with him as he hurried down the hall “do you even know what tact and diplomacy are?”

When he didn’t reply she grabbed his arm and Steve came to a stop and glared at her “You were meant to put out the fire not feed it” Natasha glared back at him.

“My mate is my concern and nobody else’s” Steve replied.

“Those days are gone Steve” Natasha looked tired “Omega’s are not property now they have rights.”

“Maybe but as that reporter pointed out most of the old laws are still there even if many choose to ignore them” Steve ran a hand through his hair “and I choose to live by them and Bucky is my mate.”

“Are you really allowing him to see his Mom” Natasha asked.

“She is visiting us this afternoon” Steve replied.

“Good” Natasha said as they began walking again.

*** 

Bucky was relieved when Tony finally left the apartment. He didn’t want to think about how Steve might have reacted to finding him there.

Bored he let his gaze go to the windows, he wandered over to one aimlessly and looked out seeing nothing but blue skies and the odd cloud. His mind became lost and unfocused, the world disappearing for him while emotionally he felt exactly nothing. It was some time before consciousness returned to him again.

Only to discover that a helicopter was in front of the window complete with a camera man and reporter, the noise he realized was horrendous.

Pure instinct had him moving without thought, he made straight for the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Still panicking he looked around then headed for the bed and squashed himself under it. Bucky only then closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

When Steve entered the apartment his mood was dark and his temper short. He looked around the living room and seeing Bucky wasn’t there began to search for him. His temper getting worse and worse with each room he found empty.

At last he entered the bedroom for a moment he just listened and on hearing Bucky’s unsteady breathing approached the bed. Wrenching it up with one hand and grabbing Bucky with the other. The boy screamed and tried to escape with little success. Steve dropped the bed and gripped Bucky by the shoulders and shook him hard.

Bucky went limp in his hands the fight leaving him as suddenly as it had arrived.

“What the hell were you doing under there?” Steve demanded.

“Helicopter at the window” Bucky mumbled miserably. 

Steve’s grip became less violent and he pulled his mate into his arms and began soothing him “Jarvis inform Tony about the incident and ask if he’ll kindly make sure it never happens again.”

“Certainly Captain Rogers” Jarvis politely replied.

Steve carefully picked Bucky up and carried him back into the living room. Where he settled him on the sofa with pillows and a light blanked.

“You don’t have to see your Mom today if you don’t feel up to it” Steve said as he handed Bucky a mug of coffee. 

“I want to see my Mom” Bucky didn’t even have to think about it.

“Fine” Steve’s tone was resigned “but you will rest.”

Bucky met his eyes and said “Yes Alpha.”

A smile played on Steve’s lips “Good Omega.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky was dozing warm and comfortable on the sofa, the quiet sounds of Steve sketching the only noise in the apartment. At about three forty, Steve got up and went into the bedroom and on his return he gently shook Bucky’s shoulder.

“Wake up sleepy head” he said pulling the blanket free and Bucky shivered.

“Steve?” Bucky looked up at him “Mom’s here?”

“Soon” he held out a large white tee shirt and Bucky took it.

“Put it on” Steve ordered.

The end of the tee shirt almost came to Bucky’s knees and the neck line showed a good portion of his shoulders. Steve looked him over before retrieving a red silk scarf from the coat rack. He tied it around Bucky’s waist arranging the fabric to his liking.

“It’s better than a dressing gown” he said “are you comfortable?”

“Yes thank you” Bucky tugged at the hem of the shirt.

“Don’t” Steve took his hand “you look fine.”

“Captain Rogers, Mrs Barnes is on her way up” Jarvis interrupted them.

“Thank you Jarvis” Steve gathered the pillows and blanket up clearing them alway quickly.

There was a sharp knock on the door which Steve answered “Mrs Barnes” he greeted.

“Where is he” her tone confrontational.

Bucky stepped out from behind Steve “Hi Mom.”

Steve moved back and Mrs Barnes walked straight past him “Bucky” she breathed hugging him tightly.

Steve closed the door which allowed them a brief moment of intimacy “Mrs Barnes” he repeated.

She let go of Bucky and scowled at him “Captain Rogers” the lack of respect in her reply was very obvious. 

Steve didn’t offer her his hand “Would you like to sit down?” She did so her eyes flashing anger at him “as you can see Bucky is safe and healthy.”

“My son is covered in bruises and” distaste entered her voice “his mating bite isn’t fully healed.”

“Which is not unusual” Steve returned.

“I’ll never forgive you for this” Mrs Barnes spat out.

“I can live with that” Steve replied truthfully.

“Mom” Bucky sat beside her “I’m sorry.”

“Oh honey this isn’t your fault there’s only one person to blame” her eyes met Steve’s “you will not keep my son from me.”

Steve glared at Mrs Barnes “Unless he asks me to” was as near to a promise as he could manage,

They glared at each other ignoring Bucky who was fidgeting between them “You’re upsetting him” Mrs Barnes snapped.

“Bucky I’m sure your Mom would like a coffee” Steve ordered softly.

Bucky jumped to his feet “And cookies.”

“Yes” Steve smiled “go on we’ll be fine.”

Alone Mrs Barnes felt able to express herself even more “You’re a monster less than human.”

“You better hope I’m not for Bucky’s sake” Steve replied calmly.

The wind seemed to have been taken from her sails “And you don’t realize the damage you have done not only to him but to Omega rights.”

“I’m told there are now new Omega laws” Steve said not sounding that interested in the subject.

“They only apply to unmated Omega’s” she said flatly “and while the old laws are rarely used they’re still there so that Alpha’s like you can get away with situations like this.”

“I’m getting away with this as you say because I’m his Alpha and the laws have very little to do with it” Steve replied.

“He’s stuck with you and there’s no way out” bitterness was in her voice.

“Bucky is my mate and the sooner you get used to the situation the easier it will be for him” Steve warned her.

“And Bucky is your first concern?” Mrs Barnes said pointedly.

“He is whether you believe it or not” Steve said.

“I don’t nothing you’ve said or done makes me confident that my son is safe with you” she replied.

The following silence was chilling and neither were willing to break it and it only warmed again when Bucky came back into the room. He was carrying two mugs of coffee and a plate of cookies. Steve took the mugs and handed one to Mrs Barnes.

“Good Omega” Steve praised.

Mrs Barnes went rigid at both the words and his tone “Thank you sweetheart” she smiled at Bucky.

“Steve” Bucky paused to gather his courage “Alpha can I have a few minutes alone with Mom?”

Steve’s eyes glinted “Sure” he put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and spoke almost directly into his ear “remember to be good.”

He then stepped away from Bucky “Mrs Barnes I won’t be long” he left the apartment very unhappy with his mate’s request.

Alone with her son Winifred frowned “What drew his attention to you?”

“Nothing he just appeared out of nowhere and he bit me” Bucky pursed his lips “he bit me without warning and it hurt Mom real bad.”

Bucky was in Winifred’s arms shaking and clinging “He wants babies I can’t Mom.”

She held him close cursing Steve silently and unable to sooth her son with platitudes that wouldn’t help and would probably make him feel even worse.

“I’m not ready I don’t want him” shamefully Bucky whispered “my life is over.”

“Promise me you won’t do anything rash Bucky” Winifred begged.

“I can’t…” Bucky mumbled.

“You’re stronger than you realize all Omega’s are and you’re no different” Winifred told him.

The front door opened and Steve was back “Bucky” he snapped and looked satisfied when Bucky jerked free of his Mom’s arms.

“I’m going to have to cut this visit short Mrs Barnes” he looked at Bucky “something has come up which we have to deal with.”

Steve held the door open “I have your phone number and we’ll be in touch” his smile was insincere and forced.

She didn’t bother to attempt to be civil in return and said sharply “Make sure you do” Winifred kissed Bucky on the cheek “I’ll see you soon.”

As the door closed behind her Steve unfastened the scarf around Bucky’s waist and then pulled the tee shirt over his head and off. Both items were dropped to the floor, Steve pulled Bucky into his arms and tried to kiss him. Teeth nipping and tongue seeking a way into his mouth, a hand squeezed Bucky’s neck in a not too subtle warning and he parted his lips. The kiss was more of a bite and Steve’s hand kept a steady pressure on Bucky’s vulnerable throat throughout it.

When Steve released Bucky’s lips he hissed “Good Omega’s are obedient, good Omega’s are willing, good Omega’s respect there Alpha” with each good he shook Bucky hard.

Bucky struggled and pulled himself free trembling he whispered “If they deserve it.” 

He cringed back but not quick enough to avoid being grabbed by his hair and having his arm twisted painfully up behind his back.

Bucky yelped “Sorry, sorry, sorry” he repeated over and over but Steve ignored his words and continued to drag him to the bedroom.

Thrown face down onto the bed Bucky literally bounced, the breath knocked out of him. He tried to roll over but Steve straddled him and held him in position.

“Hold the fuck still” Steve growled “do you hear me?’

“Yes Alpha” Bucky whimpered trying to seem repentant and willing, anything to placate him.

Steve lifted himself off Bucky and stood over his disobedient mate “You make me hurt you, why do you bring this on yourself?” He asked in an oddly calm tone.

He pulled his belt free of his pants and doubled it “You deserve this” the leather sliced through the air landing violently against the back of Bucky’s thighs.

The first blow was just one of many going from his shoulders to ass and thighs. Bucky screamed only that appeared to annoy Steve even more. So he desperately tried to keep quiet but he couldn’t stop whimpering or moaning as the pain washed over him.

Steve was breathing harshly when he finally dropped the belt. Feverishly he tore his pants open and climbed onto the bed forcing Bucky’s trembling thighs apart. In one violent thrust he fully penetrated him, Bucky reared up screaming and Steve retaliated by slamming him back down and riding him hard, at a pace that was both painful and humiliating.

“This is your fault you brought it on yourself, bad Omega’s do not deserve kindness” Steve’s knot pressed into Bucky slowly and painfully locking them together.

Grinding against Bucky, Steve demanded “Tell me you like this.”

Whether it was shock or defiance Bucky couldn’t make himself reply. 

Steve forced Bucky’s head into the bedding cutting off his air supply “Tell me you like it and want this” he demanded again and released his grip.

Gasping Bucky forced the words out “I want you I like it” he whimpered “I like it.”

“Good Omega” Steve crooned sounding pleased.

His movements became less violent and Bucky lay there waiting and wanting it to be over. Steve groaned and collapsed on top of him pumping his cum hot and deep into Bucky’s used and damaged body.

A few long moments later Steve took his weight on his elbows and asked “Are you sorry?”

“Yes Alpha” Bucky responded weakly.

Steve jerked his still knotted cock out of Bucky making him flinch and groan “Good” he said with no emotion in his tone.

He pulled his pants up and refastened them, looking at Bucky he said “You’re a mess clean yourself up” he then left the room without a backward glance.


	4. Chapter 4

His mouth bitter with the after taste of bile, Bucky grabbed a glass and filled it with water. As he rinsed his mouth Steve stepped into the bathroom frowning.

“I’m fine Alpha” Bucky quickly said.

“That’s the third time you’ve been sick this week” Steve replied “brush your teeth and join me in the living room.”

Tiredly Bucky did as he was told not wanting to keep the unpredictable Alpha waiting. Entering the living room a white tee shirt hit his chest.

“Put it on” Steve was coming towards him and he hurriedly obeyed.

Steve then tied the scarf around his waist and looked him up and down “We’re going to the medical floor you will be good” he took hold of Bucky’s chin “do you understand?”

“Yes” Bucky turned his head away and Steve let him go “I will be good.”

“Make sure you are everything you do reflects on me” he headed for the door and Bucky trailed after him.

Carefully he followed two steps behind Steve and kept his head down. In the lift Steve took hold of his wrist the pressure of his fingers made Bucky feel both owned and helpless.

“Bruce is a good man he won’t hurt you” Steve said quietly “I won’t leave you alone with him so there’s no need to feel nervous.”

Hysteria bubbled beneath Bucky’s skin “Thank you Alpha” he somehow said without choking.

“Mine to protect” there was warmth in Steve’s tone “you’re safe with me.”

Bucky bit his lip in an effort not to burst out laughing at Steve’s notion of safety. The lift door opened and Steve moved forward dragging Bucky behind him.

Bruce eyed the boy by Steve’s side he was pale and quiet. The only clothing he had on was an over large tee shirt and his feet were bare. He looked very young and vulnerable but not in an appealing way.

“What can I do for you?” He asked.

“Bucky’s been throwing up the past couple of days” Steve spoke for his mate.

“Mm” Bruce took hold of Bucky’s wrist and checked his pulse and then his eyes.

He retrieved a glass tumbler from a nearby shelf and handed it to Bucky “Urine sample” he gestured to a cubical “you can do it in there” Bucky nodded and went into the small room.

“He looks care worn Steve” there was concern in Bruce’s tone.

“He’s still getting used to being mated” Steve said.

“You’re treading carefully with him” Bruce asked not without hope.

“As I can be” Steve replied.

The cubical door clicked open and Bucky handed the tumbler back to Bruce who smiled at him. Before he turned away and placed a strip of paper in the glass and set it on the table.

“Bucky are you feeling more tired than usual?” He asked gently.

“Yes” the word was only a whisper of sound.

“Experiencing mood swings, highs and lows” Bruce said quietly.

Bucky didn’t answer him at first, he shrugged then said “Mostly down.”

“How old are you?” was the next question.

“Seventeen” Bucky met his eyes only to quickly look away.

Bruce examined the strip of paper and set both it and the glass aside “You’re pregnant there’s nothing wrong with you.”

“That’s not possible he hasn’t even had a heat yet” Steve said.

“It’s rare but not impossible especially if the mated pair are near enough a hundred percent physically compatible” Bruce returned.

Steve grinned widely and grabbed Bucky hugging him tightly “Such a good Omega” he rumbled.

Bucky felt numb he automatically tuned out Steve and Bruce as they talked babies and prenatal care. The world disappeared and for those few precious moments he didn’t exist. Until he was pulled back by the physical sensation of Steve wrapping an arm around him.

“…you need to make sure he eats, Bucky is to thin and his body is going to need…” Bruce’s voice faded in and out “…plenty of stress free rest…”

Bucky didn’t remember them returning to the apartment and he woke not realizing he’d been asleep. He’d been placed on the sofa, naked again and surrounded by fluffy warm blankets. A small table held a jug of orange juice and a cup cake on a plate. There was also a small brown bottle and a white sheet of paper was leant against the jug “Eat, drink, vitamins, I’ll be back soon” was written on it.

Bucky closed his eyes in an effort not to cry, unconsciously he rested a hand on his stomach. He wasn’t hungry he doubted he would ever be hungry again. But now he was going to eat because the child didn’t deserve to suffer because of him. The child was innocent and even if Bucky couldn’t protect himself he was going to protect it. None of this situation was its fault and it hadn’t asked to exist.

It took Bucky an hour to eat one cup cake and drink one glass of juice but he managed it. He then showered before returning to the sofa and falling asleep again.

He was still that way when Steve returned to the apartment “My world” he muttered “my everything.”

Bucky moved in his sleep sighing and Steve smiled his satisfaction “Only the first” he said as Bucky’s eyes opened.

Kindly Steve asked “Do you feel better?” 

Bucky rubbed his eyes “Yes Alpha” he would have said the same thing even if he were at deaths door.

“Good, we’re going to have to make sure you look after yourself” Steve said “no more skipping meals you need to be healthy for both me and the child.”

A fear grew in Bucky’s mind, Steve’s child not their son or daughter. It reminded him of the old cliché, my Omega and I are one and I am Alpha. Steve was seeing their child as his property and it terrified Bucky. 

Steve spoke into the silence of Bucky’s chilling realization “Part of the towers roof is a garden” a smile played on his lips “if you are a good Omega and eat I will take you up there one day.”

It wasn’t much of a promise but Bucky replied “Thank you Alpha” and didn’t scream like he wanted to.

“You have it in you to be the perfect Omega Bucky I have faith in you” Steve paced the living room “the child will bring out your best and you’ll be happy.”

He stopped in front of the sofa “You don’t believe me now but wait and see, the child will change everything.”

Bucky believed his child would change everything and he felt more afraid than ever.

Steve bent down and kissed Bucky’s cheek “It’ll be the making of both of us.”

“I’m tired” Bucky said holding back his fear.

“Sleep” Steve then added as if Bucky might be worried “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

To Bucky’s ears it sounded more like a threat than a kind promise. He closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him, thoughts dying as he slept.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been cold up on the roof though the night sky had been beautiful and clear. Kneeling by Steve’s side Bucky had felt some sort of calmness. Even if his knees had ached and his lower back was painful. Being out in the open air had been wonderful and any pain had been worth it.

Later that night lying in bed Steve soundly sleeping by his side. Bucky lay there eyes wide open and brain racing as his baby moved restlessly within him. For once Steve wasn’t touching him in anyway confident that Bucky was subdued and totally under his control. Not needing his touch to anchor him or remind him of his place.

Carefully Bucky slipped from the bed and on light feet left the bedroom. Quickly he walked towards the kitchen the cold tile beneath his feet bringing him to a halt.

“Mr Barnes are you distressed should I inform Captain Rogers?” The voice of Jarvis made him flinch.

“Don’t wake him I’m fine” Bucky’s calmness was chilling.

Then he saw it and a warm nervous energy filled his whole being. He reached out and brought it to his chest cradling it as if it were precious.

“Mr Barnes let me call someone you are in need” Jarvis tried again.

“I’m going back to Steve” Bucky was already moving.

“As you like Sir” Jarvis replied.

The bedroom door closed behind Bucky without a sound, Steve’s breathing was loud in the room. A quiet fury burnt in Bucky’s gut that Steve took his subservience as a god given right. Standing by the bed he looked down on the Alpha, not his Alpha never that.

The baby fluttered inside him, reminding him that he wasn’t alone anymore.

Under his breath Bucky promised his child “You’re going to be safe” adding “he doesn’t deserve you.”

He clutched the handle in his trembling hands and brought the knife over his head. Blinking hard as he gathered his strength and purpose. Jarvis was speaking again but Bucky wasn’t hearing him and he brought the knife down with conviction cutting through the pale firm flesh of Steve’s neck.

Bucky stumbled back as the Alpha jerked upright eyes wide and the knife still embedded in his throat. Automatically Steve pulled the knife free the serrated edge causing even more damage as it came out. A huge spurt of blood fountained from his neck.

“Bucky” Steve’s tone was all betrayal as he reached for his mate.

Bucky backed further away as more blood rapidly spurted from Steve’s neck in time with his heartbeat. Steve lurched forward only to end up half hanging off the bed and nowhere near Bucky. He hung there limply blood no longer gushing but steadily dripping, not breathing and his eyes glassy.

The bedroom door slammed open “What have you done?” Tony demanded looking stunned and on the edge of panicked.

Bucky looked at him “Something rash” he said and looked back at Steve again.

“You don’t say” Tony replied staring at Steve’s naked body hanging off the blood soaked bed.

Bucky cried out suddenly clutching at his head “There’s blood in my hair” he whimpered.

“Yeah and everywhere else” Tony muttered looking around “Jarvis tell Nat we have a situation in Steve’s apartment.”

“Right away Sir” Jarvis replied.

“Don’t let anyone else but her into the apartment” Tony added.

Bucky remained silent his arms wrapped around himself and shivering. There was blood on his face and chest which was starting to dry into brown tear like stains.

Tony picked up a dressing gown and draped it over Bucky’s shoulders “How about we go into the living room?” He said.

Bucky nodded and quietly followed him from the bedroom and the horror there. Sat on the sofa there was a dark comic element tugging at Tony and he wanted to laugh however inappropriate it was for the situation.

“Did he hurt you?” He asked just to say something.

Bucky did bark out a laugh “Every day in every way” he replied quietly.

When Nat joined them for a few seconds she simply stared at Bucky who was blood splashed and pale before asking “Is Steve alive?”

Tony shook his head “It’s like an abattoir in there” he gestured towards the bedroom Bucky flinched at his words.

“When the shock fades bond breach is going to set in” Nat said practically “we need Bruce.”

“We need a miracle” Tony retorted.

“Steve committed suicide in front of his pregnant mate” Nat said firmly and Tony gawped at her lost for words “depression and PTSD is a terrible thing and it all became too much for him” she finished.

Tony thought for a moment “Steve has been erratic ever since he came back and the way he claimed Bucky” he looked at the shivering Omega “it could work.”

“We owe it to Bucky to try” Nat said “we couldn’t help him before we can now.”

“Steve gets to keep what’s left of his heroic image and Bucky gets away with murder” Tony surmised.

“Bucky may have killed Steve but he’s not a murderer” Nat replied “Steve was violently abusive towards him and we couldn’t help him so he had to help himself.”

It was at that moment that Bucky lost consciousness putting to halt all debate in favour of action. Nat took control of the crime scene and Tony got Bucky to medical where as luck would have it Bruce was still working.

“What the hell” Bruce reacted helping Tony get Bucky onto an examination table.

“Steve’s dead” Tony rambled “Bucky was present at the time.”

Bruce was moving quietly he cleaned a patch of Bucky’s arm with alcohol before filling a needle and injecting him “That should keep him stable for a couple of hours, now tell me what’s going on?”

“Steve committed suicide less than an hour ago” Tony responded quietly.

Bruce looked down at Bucky’s still form “I didn’t think he was that far gone.”

“Neither did I” Tony’s hand rubbed the back of his neck “but he cut his throat in front of Bucky.”

Bruce gave Tony a hard look “Both of us know that’s not true” seeing Tony’s expression he continued “don’t worry I’m going to toe the party line” Bruce added “since his claiming we’ve all let him down one way or another.”

Bruce mentally shook himself “I think it would be best for Bucky if I put him into a medical coma.”

“Coma?” Tony questioned.

“It’ll help him heal over the bond break enough to survive. It will also be less stressful for both him and the baby” Bruce removed the now stained dressing gown and came to a halt to stare.

“Jesus he’s one big bruise” Bruce exclaimed.

Tony backed away “I’ll go and have a word with Nat” and he was gone.

“Jarvis scan and photograph all the injuries and add them to Mr Barnes’s medical files encryption level 00XIVQ clearance.”

“It’s being done Doctor Banner” Jarvis confirmed.

Carefully Bruce cleaned Bucky and treated his bruising and several old half healed injuries. His breath hitched on seeing the yellow brown discolouration on Bucky’s inner thighs and the fingertip bruising on his hips.

Finally satisfied that Bucky was as comfortable as he could make him. Bruce transferred him to a bed and began the process to put him in a medical coma.

Tony updated Nat on Bucky’s condition “Well at least in a coma Shield won’t be able to question him” she commented.

“Whose going to believe that a pregnant Omega could do such a thing anyway” Tony replied.

“You’d be surprised” Nat frowned “there’s still plenty of Alpha’s that believe Omega’s are mentally unstable while carrying a baby.”

“That’s stupid” Tony said.

“Bucky is depressed and irrational but not because of his pregnancy. Steve’s been chipping away at his emotional and mental stability from the very beginning” Nat replied still frowning.

“So Bucky’s in a coma you’ve wiped and replaced fingerprints and whatnot in Steve’s bedroom. What do we do now?” Tony asked.

“There are cameras in Steve’s apartment?” Nat waited for Tony to nod “we need to review the tapes of tonight and maybe the ones over the last few months.”

“Jarvis set up my personal viewing room” Tony ordered.

“Certainly Sir” Jarvis replied promptly.

The small sound proof room was set up with comfortable chairs and a wooden table, plus decanter and glasses. Tony looked apprehensive and Natasha calm.

“Low lights of the past few months Jarvis and finish with tonight” Tony ordered, Jarvis didn’t reply he just made a screen appear.

“You swallow” Steve’s voice cut through the air as did the sound of a violent slap, Bucky was on his knees whimpering and dazed.

This was followed by Bucky bent over a bed with Steve on top of him, hand over his mouth, thumb and fingers pinching Bucky’s nose. Who was struggling to breathe while Steve fucked him quite obviously against his will.

Next a very tired looking Bucky was back on his knees eyelids closing as he fell asleep. Out of nowhere Steve aimed a harsh kick to his hip sending him sprawling onto the carpet “Bad Omegas don’t deserve to sleep” he snarled.

At this point Tony said “Pause” the scene on the screen went still “Jarvis is there a lot more? Does it get worse?”

In a flat tone Jarvis replied “Yes to both Sir.”

“Cut to the chase and show us what happened tonight” Tony ordered reaching for the decanter and pouring a measure into each glass.

Ten minutes later the room was silent both occupants lost in their own thoughts.

Tony gulped his drink “We should have done something.”

Nat sipped her own drink “We knew Steve was traditional.”

“What we’ve just seen had nothing to do with tradition” Tony refilled his glass “we were wrong, hell I could have made Bucky disappear and no one would have found him.”

“Then Steve would have killed you and he wouldn’t even have been charged with murder with all the old laws still on the books” Nat finished her drink.

“Jarvis why didn’t you warn me the situation was so dire?” Tony demanded.

“Captain Rogers was using the highest privacy protocols Sir” Jarvis replied as if he could feel shame.

“Jarvis if anything remotely like this happens again in any of the apartments. I don’t care how high the privacy settings are you warn me” Tony was onto his third drink “do you understand?”

“Yes Sir, straight away Sir” Jarvis replied in a strong voice.

“One slap, one kick you tell me…” And the third drink was gone.

*** 

“…99, 100 coming to get you… You can’t hide… I see you…”


	6. Chapter 6

“He bequeathed Bucky to your guardianship and care” Bruce’s tone was incredulous.

“I know! What sort of bastard leaves his Omega to another Alpha?” Tony demanded.

Bruce shrugged “Is it even legal?”

“Yep, the old fucking Omega laws strike again, an Omega becomes the property of their Alpha once there bonded.”

“Those laws need to be revoked who knows how many Bucky’s are out there unknown and suffering” Bruce replied.

“Even one is too many” Tony said “I’ve agreed to pay for all the legal fees for the Omega Support Group – Rights Are a Right.”

“I’ve heard of them aren’t they the one’s that believe that Omegas have the right not to have children?” Bruce asked.

“Contraception is just one of their concerns and there more than willing to take on the fight to get these laws repealed” Tony said with satisfaction.

“That will take years” Bruce said thoughtfully.

“True but it’s the only way it can be done” Tony agreed.

Bruce redirected there conversation “If it doesn’t sound too crass are you going to keep Bucky?” 

Tony sighed “He’d be safer under my protection and legally I’m responsible for both him and his child.”

“He doesn’t have parental rights?” Bruce looked shocked.

“No the damn laws strike again if Omegas read up on all the old laws none of them would ever bond to an Alpha” Tony replied.

“Why in the hell didn’t the government repeal them all as they brought the new ones in” Bruce’s tone was exasperated.

“A better question is why all the new Omega laws only apply to unbonded Omegas” Tony suggested dryly.

“Political self-interest” Bruce muttered “and the divine right of the Alpha.”

“That and pure negligence” Tony agreed.

“So Bucky?” Bruce asked.

“The kid doesn’t deserve Steve trying to control him from beyond the grave but to answer your question yes I’m keeping him. At least until he’s well enough to fend for himself and his baby, hell if he wants to stay permanently with me that’ll be okay to, it’ll be up to him” Tony replied.

Bruce frowned “Bucky’s pregnant and in the middle of a breakdown plus bond breach, he’s going to need the support of a steady Alpha” he looked at Tony “are you sure that you can do this?”

Meeting Bruce’s eyes Tony firmly said “Yes.”

“Good” Bruce continued “When Bucky is ready to be brought out of the coma the physical breach will be healed that’s the easy bit” he paused “the mental breach will still be raw and sensitive Bucky will be a minefield of emotions and you’ll need to be ready and willing to give him what he needs.”

“What does he need?” Tony asked.

“Only Bucky can tell you that and when he does listen Tony” Bruce advised.

Winifred Barnes entered the communal area unannounced and frowned at the two men “When can I take him home?” The question was aimed at Tony.

“Mrs Barnes” Tony tried “Winifred…” His words trailed off.

“Mrs Barnes Bucky can’t be moved yet he needs to remain in a medical coma until we can be certain he and the baby are no longer in danger” Bruce said practically. 

Tony took over “It will be up to Bucky when he is healthy where he chooses to go.”

“You’ll keep me informed” she sniffed “I’m going to sit with my son” and she left them without looking back.

“That was short and not particularly sweet” Tony muttered when they were alone again.

“I can’t really blame her” Bruce commented.

“Neither do I but we’ve got to work together Bucky doesn’t need the extra stress” Tony returned.

“I’m sure she understands that Tony” Bruce soothed.

“I hope so” Tony frowned “if Bucky loses his baby” he didn’t have the heart to complete the sentence.

*** 

The safe darkness surrounded Bucky and he floated in its warmth and quiet. He wanted stay there forever where no one could hurt him, alone but not lonely just existing without care or the need to think.

A voice shattered his peace “Bucky I see you” chills went through him “you can run, you can hide but I see you.”

“No” Bucky breathed in disbelief.

“Pretty traitor” it felt like Steve was whispering straight into his ear “what big eyes I have all the better to see you with and what sharp teeth I have all the better to bite you.”

Bucky whimpered weakly “Go away.”

“What a big cock I have all the better to fuck you with.”

Bucky screamed and screamed his heart hammering, desperate to escape his tormentor.

“What the fuck” a different voice said and hands were on him but he continued to fight “do something Bruce he’s going to hurt himself.”

“Hang on I’m adjusting his Pentobarbital” yet another voice said.

The now not so pleasant darkness pressed down on him and he could swear he heard laughter that was touched with malice and madness. Everything disappeared and he was floating again.

Tony and Bruce watched as Bucky went back under. Though the Omegas body didn’t visibly relax and his eyes moved rapidly beneath his eyelids.

“What the hell was that?” Tony demanded.

“The equivalent of a nightmare I think” Bruce replied.

“Have we trapped him with his worst imaginings” Tony asked horrified.

Bruce didn’t meet his eyes “It’s what he needs Bucky would still suffer nightmares and flashbacks if he were awake.”

“I’m trusting you on this Bruce” there was warning in Tony’s voice.

“I’ll keep a close watch and make sure he’s on a high enough dose to keep his nightmares at bay” Bruce promised.

“I don’t have to go to Steve’s funeral this afternoon” Tony said “I’d rather sit with Bucky anyway.”

“It’ll look strange if you’re not there” Bruce replied “and you know what the media is like.”

“You’re not going” Tony almost pouted.

“I’m a public danger also I’m not the new leader of our merry band” Bruce said.

“Fine” Tony said begrudgingly. 

*** 

Bruce had no regrets about not attending Steve’s funeral, it was big, public and staged. There were crowds on the streets and it was being televised all over the world. He felt blessed not to be part of the whole charade. He found it hard enough just coping with the media banging on about how good Steve was and how would America fair without him.

But what really irritated him was all the speculation about Bucky’s unborn child. Pointing out that the baby was the last link to Steve, the serum and therefore a future Captain America. The expectations they were placing on the child was unreasonable and there attitude was entitled and thoughtless.

Bruce gave himself a mental shake and went into Bucky’s room. He looked down at the Omega that lay so still on the bed, Bucky’s visible skin had a dirty pale tinge to it and even though his hair was clean it was limp and unhealthy. Every so often there was rapid movement beneath his eyelids but other than that he appeared to be sleeping.

Quietly Bruce checked Bucky’s blood pressure and respiration before studying the EEG screen “The baby is doing fine Bucky and so are you.”

“Can he really hear you?” Bruce turned and looked at Mrs Barnes who was standing in the doorway.

“He’s not actually asleep” Bruce tried to explain “Bucky’s caught between consciousness and unconsciousness, his brain is still processing stimulation and on some level he is aware of what is going on around him.”

They were both standing by Bucky’s bed “I always wanted grandchildren” Mrs Barnes said “but never this way I pictured Bucky older and in a happy relationship.”

“All mothers want the best for their children” Bruce replied.

“For many people Rogers was the best” there was an edge to her tone.

“He was once” Bruce said quietly.

“What happened?” She asked with honest curiosity.

“The serum, the war, being frozen who can say? Maybe deep down he was always abusive and just needed the right trigger” Bruce replied.

“I’ll never forgive him, my son will always be scarred by his actions, none of this is Bucky’s fault” she sighed.

“Mrs Barnes we’re on the same side Bucky is going to get all the help he needs” Bruce promised earnestly.

“I want to trust Mr Stark for Bucky’s sake if only because he is another Alpha holding my sons life in his hands but as you must realize Doctor Banner it’s hard for me to do.”

“No one is denying that Mrs Barnes and only time will prove how sincere we are in our intentions” Bruce replied.

She sighed again “Its Winifred my mother in law was Mrs Barnes” she sat in a chair by Bucky’s bed.

“Would you like a cup of tea or coffee Winifred?” Bruce asked.

“Coffee would be lovely Doctor Banner” Winifred smiled tiredly at him.

“I’ll be right back and please it’s Bruce” he smiled back.

*** 

The funeral had been long and tedious and the conspicuous grief had been suffocating. Most of those in attendance had never met Steve and the rest were fair weather friends at best. The only people with any claim to knowing Steve at all were the Avengers and even then they couldn’t say that the friendship had been deep.

A brief feeling of pity washed over Tony his eyes hidden behind dark glasses, covering his lack of tears and shallow grief. He had been excused everything after the funeral as everybody had assumed he’d want to get back to the tower and his work. Tony hadn’t contradicted them and left the funeral as soon as he could.

“Any change?” Was the first question Tony fired at Bruce when he arrived back at the tower.

“He’s stable, Bucky’s doing fine” Bruce replied “are you?”

“Never better now I’ve escaped from all that rampant hypocrisy” Tony said.

“Winifred’s been to see Bucky” Bruce told him.

“Was she breathing fire?” Tony asked.

“She was calm” Bruce added “tired and sad.”

“There’s a lot to be sad about Tony agreed.

*** 

“Sir there is a delivery waiting for you in your apartment” Jarvis informed Tony.

“It isn’t my birthday and I haven’t ordered anything” Tony muttered still concentrating on his faulty gauntlet.

“Never the less Sir there is a package waiting your attention” Jarvis persisted.

“Return address” Tony asked.

“None that I can find Sir” Jarvis replied.

“You’ve scanned it?” Tony questioned.

“Yes Sir” there was a sense of offence in the tone Jarvis used.

“No need to get your circuits in a twist” Tony grinned “I’m due a break” he wiped his hands on a rag and left his workshop.

The box sat on a side table next to the door, Tony picked it up as he entered his apartment a little surprised by its weight. He carried it over to his desk and put it down then asked “Who delivered it?”

“A courier from Swift And Fast” Jarvis replied.

Tony crinkled his nose and began pulling the tape free from the box. Rolled it into a ball and threw it into a nearby waste paper basket. Without considering what might be inside he lifted the lid and looked down.

A moment later he stumbled backwards a hand going to his mouth as the little food he’d eaten that that day made a valiant attempt to escape his body and he swallowed convulsively.

“Shit, shit, shit Jesus fuck” he groaned his skin going clammy while his heart thundered in his chest.

“Sir?” Jarvis queried.

“Contact the police tell them it’s a fucking emergency and place guards on Bucky’s room in medical” Tony swallowed and then breathed deeply.

“Right away Sir” Jarvis complied.

Unwillingly Tony approached the box and looked in, its contents hadn’t changed and he felt the urge to once again vomit until all he could bring up was bile.

Winifred’s milky sightless eyes glared up at him in accusation, mouth open showing shattered broken teeth that didn’t hid the fact that her tongue had been ripped out with brutal force.

Tony looked away and the lid to the box caught his attention, he bent down and picked it up. Only to discover that on the underside of it was scrawled in a familiar hand “Keeping Ahead Of The Game” in what looked like blood.

He dropped the lid and dashed to the bathroom this time unable to stop himself from vomiting until he could taste his own blood mixed with stomach acid.


	7. Chapter 7

The police had finally left his tower and Tony felt nothing but relief. The head was gone, the questions had stopped and he now had time to think. He had kept his thoughts about it being Steve’s fault to himself, knowing the reaction he was likely to get from them. Instead he took his concerns to Bruce.

“It was his writing and who else could it be?” Tony demanded.

“There are plenty of crackpots out there that could be capable of this” Bruce retorted “and you’re forgetting that Steve is dead” he added bluntly.

Tony waved his arms in frustration “And just how much do we really know about the serum and its healing qualities?” 

“Come on Tony even the serum can’t cure death” Bruce protested.

“Look when I entered the bedroom there was so much blood it didn’t occur to me that Steve could still be alive. He was pale, eyes glassy and he didn’t appear to be breathing” Tony said “frankly at the time I was more concerned with Bucky and his survival.”

“What about Natasha wouldn’t she have noticed our fearless leader was still alive” Bruce asked.

“If the body was cold and his pulse so slow it was negligible it would have been easy to miss and she was in a hurry” seeing Bruce was about to interrupt Tony quickly went on “we all know Steve’s body can go dormant it’s how he survived all that time in the ice and Nat would have mainly been touching his hands for fingerprint purposes anyway.”

“Leave it to the police for now Tony” Bruce advised.

“Not a chance Jarvis already has his orders” Tony disagreed “I’m not leaving our safety in their hands alone.”

Knowing he couldn’t win the argument Bruce let it go and instead changed the topic “I’m going to start reducing the Pentobarbital in Bucky’s system tonight” he told Tony.

“Is that wise considering the overall situation” Tony frowned.

“If Steve is dead the physical breach between them will be healed by now and if Bucky is kept under much longer his muscles will start to atrophy and the risk of infection will go up.”

“Fine I’ll sit with him tonight” Tony promised “Bucky isn’t going to wake up alone” he added “I’m not going to sleep anyway.”

*** 

It was near dawn when Bucky opened his eyes, blinking he closed them again quickly. Even though the room was in shadow the pain was sharp and biting. So instead he licked his lips finding them dry and his tongue rubbery and thick.

“It’s alive!” The voice startled him and he opened his mouth “Don’t try to speak you’ve got a feeding tube in” the same voice advised him.

There was a screech of a chair being pushed back and movement in the air “Bruce sleeping beauty’s awake” Tony shouted now standing in the doorway.

Bucky’s mind drifted and for a long moment he acknowledged nothing and no one until hands touched him and he flinched. The hands disappeared and he relaxed again.

“Easy there Buck” Tony said “we aren’t going to hurt you.”

“Tony’s right” Bruce soothed “we just need to prop you up a bit so I can remove your feeding tube.”

“Then you can have a drink” Tony added.

“Right Bucky I’m going to hold you up and Tony is going to add another pillow” Bruce reached for Bucky firmly but also with gentleness he was concerned when Bucky went rigid in his grip and gestured for Tony to hurry up.

Back on the pillows Bucky tried to open his eyes again but it was still too painful. So he waited uncertain and afraid of the world around him. 

“This is going to be uncomfortable but I’ll be as quick as I can” Bruce’s tone was calm “can you take a deep breath for me, good” he praised while pulling the tube out of his throat by way of his nose.

Once it was removed Bucky tried to curl up coughing but was too weak. Bile and phlegm came up his throat and he vomited into a bowl which Bruce held for him. Then his mouth was being wiped with a damp cloth.

“Baby” the word was hoarse and painful to hear.

“The baby is fine” Bruce confirmed “would you like a drink?”

Bucky nodded his head tiredly and his eyes opened briefly. The coolness of the water relieved his mouth and soothed his throat.

“Steve” his second word was whispered in a tone that was heartbreaking.

Tony and Bruce exchanged looks “What do you remember?” Tony asked.

“Killed, blood” Bucky struggled with each word “bad Omega.”

“It wasn’t your fault” Tony took Bucky’s hand even as he flinched and didn’t let go.

“Who then?” Bucky asked allowing Tony’s grip to anchor him.

“Steve’s” it was Bruce who answered him.

Bucky took a shuddering breath and turned his head away from both of them and moments later he was sleeping.

Alarmed Tony cast a look at Bruce who was tucking the sheet around Bucky “Its natural sleep which he needs” the other man told him.

“That’s a relief I thought I’d bored him unconscious” Tony stretched theatrically.

“Bucky’s stable go catch a nap I’ll keep an eye on him” Bruce offered.

“Yeah, yeah call me when he wakes up again” Tony slouched from the room.

Only a couple of hours later Tony was back again, freshly showered and seemingly wide awake. Just in time for Bruce to remove Bucky’s catheter.

“Does it have to be now?” He whined.

“Better sooner than later, he needs to get his body moving even if it’s just sitting in a chair and trips to the bathroom at first.”

Bruce gently pulled the top sheet away from Bucky as he explained what he was going to do. Bucky responded by clawing his fingers into the bedsheet beneath him and staring vacantly into space.

Bruce’s cold dry hand held his soft cock loosely while the other gently pulled the catheter free. It was painful, embarrassing and Bucky just wanted it to be over.

When the bedsheet covered him again he collapsed letting out a sob like breath and a shudder ran through his whole body.

“It’s done” Bruce said quietly “you’ve been so good so brave” he looked over at Tony “isn’t that right Tony?”

“Good Omega” Tony looked embarrassed by his own words but continued “you make me proud.”

The expression on Bucky’s face would have been funny if the situation wasn’t so sad. He closed his eyes blocking the world out, hoping to disappear and never be found again.

“Buck we need to talk” Tony words had him opening his eyes again fearfully.

“Easy there” Tony said quickly “look everyone thinks Steve committed suicide and its best that they continue to believe that for both you and the baby’s sake.”

“You lied” Bucky’s voice wasn’t much better than the last time he had spoken.

“For you and the baby yes” Tony confirmed “let me keep you safe.”

“Why now?” Bucky asked his voice breaking.

“Your baby needs you” Tony said “it wasn’t your fault and we all ignored what Steve was doing to you.”

Bruce returned from washing his hands “Could you eat?” He asked Bucky “Soup perhaps? Easy to digest and warming.”

A wash of red blood flashed before Bucky’s eyes “Not tomato” he replied swallowing back bile.

“That’s fine how about chicken instead?” Bucky nodded and Bruce went to get him some.

Left together in the silent still room Tony took hold of Bucky’s hand holding it in both of his. He looked down at the long pale fingers that lay passively in his grip.

“I’ve been made your guardian” he said “I’m going to make mistakes but I promise you that I’ll never physically hurt you and you’ll always be safe with me.”

Bucky didn’t know what to say so he remained silent and Tony didn’t say anything else. They just kept each other company and slowly relaxed together. Bruce returned to the room carrying a tray, he looked enquiringly at them both and placed it on Bucky’s lap.

Bucky gazed down at the soup it looked thick, creamy and yellow. Suddenly it reminded him of pus and he began heaving, bile and stomach acid burning his throat. Bruce snatched the tray away and Tony grabbed a nearby towel. He put an arm around Bucky’s shoulders in an attempt to steady him and held the towel under Bucky’s chin trying to catch the vomit. 

When Bucky had stopped heaving Tony lay him gently back against the pillows and with a clean portion of the towel wiped his face and neck clean.

“Maybe I should have left the feeding tube in a bit longer” Bruce said softly.

After cleaning his mouth with a glass of water Bucky cautiously glanced between the two men “Mom?” He asked weakly but looked expectantly at them.

“There isn’t an easy way to tell you this” Bruce said the concern in both his voice and face made Bucky freeze “she was murdered less than forty eight hours ago and…”

Tony talked over him “He doesn’t need the gory details.”

After a brief staring contest Bruce went on “And Tony was sent her head in a box.”

For a long moment the room was silent and still, nobody moved they hardly even dared to breath. 

Then Bucky began to laugh uncontrollably “My punishment” he gasped out “fits the crime” hysteria swallowed him whole.

Tony was on the bed arms wrapped around the Omega hanging on tightly. There was nothing he could say and he doubted Bucky was in any state to listen even if there were.

*** 

Bucky moaned softly “That’s a good Omega, show me how much you want it” the voice coaxed and Bucky moved restlessly groaning when the grip tightened painfully “that’s right you cock led slut.”

Bucky cried out and looked down a familiar hand continued to roughly tug and pull at his flesh “Don’t” instinctively he tried to escape but his body refused to move and arrogant laughter taunted his feeble efforts. 

“Your body knows what it wants more than you do Omega whore” Bucky felt Steve’s cock pressing against his ass engorged and ready.

“We’re going to have so much fun” Steve promised darkly and with a long hard tug forced Bucky over the edge and into a climax he didn’t want tearing his freedom of choice from him once again.

With a start Bucky opened his eyes only to find himself lying on the sofa in his new apartment in Stark Tower. His jeans wet with cum and his cock sensitive and sore.


	8. Chapter 8

To Tony’s impatience and fury, the police were moving very slow on Winifred’s murder. Even knowing that they were hampered by the lack of fingerprints and DNA evidence he felt they should be doing more.

Winifred’s apartment had been clean of physical evidence her killer had either been very careful or very lucky. There wasn’t even skin samples to be found under her fingernails from where she had fought her attacker.

Tony himself wasn’t fairing much better, there was no sighting from the cameras and Steve hadn’t used his bank accounts or left any kind of electric or paper trail so far. It was all so frustrating and he feared for Bucky’s mental health if his Moms killer wasn’t caught and punished.

The Omega was far too quiet and withdrawn for his liking. Bucky never made eye contact if he could help it and wouldn’t eat unless prompted. More worryingly he seemed locked in his own private world at times. Tony walked into Bucky’s apartment with plans to combat his self-imposed isolation and bring him back to the real world, hoping to help him heal. 

By his side was a stranger “Sam this is Bucky” Tony said smiling “Buck Sam is a grief counsellor.”

Bucky looked down opened his mouth but didn’t say anything, sneaking a look at Tony who was no longer smiling he tried again “I’m not mad.”

This had Sam and Tony exchanging looks “I didn’t think you were Bucky” it was Sam who spoke “you just need a little support.”

“Someone to talk to?” Bucky said.

“Or sit with, watch movies, eat popcorn” Sam replied “what you need at the time.”

“There’s so much I can’t talk about” Bucky said knowing Sam wouldn’t really understand his meaning.

“Not now maybe” Sam smiled “everything will be at your pace, if you want to talk about Steve or your Mom it’ll be when you’re ready to or not at all.”

*** 

Bucky made a sound of pleasure as the sharp chill of vanilla made his mouth tingle. Realizing what he had done he frowned and glanced over at Tony who was sitting opposite him at the table.

“Go on” Tony didn’t quite order “it’s yours to enjoy.”

Cautiously Bucky spooned another portion of ice cream into his mouth and sighed contentedly. Tony smiled and took a taste of his own ice cream.

“I was thinking” Tony began “about your education” Bucky dropped his spoon and it clattered against the bowl.

“Steve” Bucky stopped and forced himself to meet Tony’s eyes “didn’t believe in Omega’s working.”

Tony bit back his first response and said “Steve was wrong about a lot of things.”

Bucky picked up his spoon again “Can I think about it?” He asked.

“Take all the time you need” Tony was just glad it wasn’t an outright rejection.

“Your friends have been in touch they’d like to see you” Tony said quietly.

“I can’t” Bucky bit his lip and didn’t continue.

“Face them” Tony completed for him.

“I’m not brave enough” Bucky looked away from Tony “the story of my life.”

“You’re the bravest man I know Buck” Tony sighed “I’ll have them told your still not well enough for visitors.”

“I can’t stay here forever” Bucky said out of nowhere.

“You’ve still got a long way to go Buck” Tony knew his next words would hurt “if you can’t face your friends how will you cope with the outside world?”

“I don’t want to be alone” Bucky replied looking ashamed of himself “you make me feel safe and I want to stay with you.”

Relief flooded Tony and he smiled “You’ll always have a home with me Buck and I want you to stay with me” Tony met his eyes “now eat your ice cream it’s melting.”

*** 

“How about Techie Tommy?” Tony twitched a wire “or Teach Me Tommy?”

“Sir?” Jarvis enquired.

“Keep up Jarvis” Tony continued “Bucky’s baby needs toys something to spark curiosity and get the imagination flowing” Tony held up the small robot he’d been working on “I think Techie Tommy is more descriptive.”

“Perhaps Teach Me Tommy, Sir” Jarvis replied “I’m lead to believe children learn through play.”

“Bait and switch the little critters think it’s a toy but it’s really a learning tool” Tony was back to tinkering with the robot.

“As you say Sir” Jarvis replied.

Twenty minutes went by in silence Tony continuing to work then Jarvis advised “Sir it’s almost 12.30.”

“Tell him I’m on my way” Tony grabbed a nearby box and left his workshop, a lift ride later and he was in Bucky’s apartment “Buck?” He called out as the door closed behind him.

The Omega appeared looking nervous “Its only take out” he apologized.

“That’s fine” Tony headed towards the dining table.

“The baby wanted pasta” Bucky added.

“Then that’s what the baby should have” Tony grinned “and we can enjoy it too.”

For a few moments they sorted out cartons and began to eat.

Bucky finished chewing a mouthful of food and said “There talking about me.”

“Who?” Tony asked.

“The mother and baby forums on the internet” Bucky replied.

“Supportive?” Tony’s eyes were bright with interest. 

“Mostly some think I’m going to die of a broken heart.”

“Shows what they know” Tony commented.

“There better than the Alpha forums” Bucky said “most of them think I’m going to go insane with grief and the pressure of having a baby,”

“You’re not insane and it’s natural that you would grieve” Tony replied.

“I’m not grieving for Steve just everything else” Bucky said cautiously.

“He was a large part of your life Buck” it was Tony’s turn to be cautious “and even though you hated him, he was all you had at the time.”

“I didn’t hate him” Bucky said slowly as if feeling his way “the fear left no room for other emotion. I was either afraid or numb and I don’t know which was worse.”

“Your Mom hated him enough for both of you” Tony said.

Bucky’s lips twitched and he frowned “I think deep down she thought that I did something” he shrugged “to tempted Steve…”

“No Bucky, Winifred loved and believed you” Tony hurried to say.

“The first thing Mom asked me was what I’d done to draw Steve’s attention to me” Bucky paused “and I still don’t know what I did.”

Tony reached over the table and took hold of Bucky’s hand “You did nothing this is all on Steve every damn bit of fault rests on his shoulders not yours.”

Trying to guide the conversation to lighter topics Tony asked “What have you been doing this morning?”

Following his lead Bucky replied “Not a lot the baby was restless.”

“Speaking of your bundle of joy” Tony left the table briefly returning with the box he’d brought with him from his workshop.

He thrust it into Bucky’s hands grinning “Go on open it” he enthused.

Bucky looked at the box suspiciously before removing the lid and found inside lettered blocks he quickly said “They’re a classic Tony, thank you.”

Tony just smirked “Spell a word” he encouraged.

To humour him Bucky picked out the blocks D O G placing them together on a clear part of the table. A friendly cheerfully voice announced “Dog woof, woof.”

“Chatterblocks” Tony grinned “what do you think?”

Bucky’s smile was genuine “There great Tony I mean it, thank you.”

“Your baby is inspiring me to toy making heights” Tony smiled back at him.

*** 

The reporter kept up with Natasha firing questions at her “Miss Romanov are you going to see Bucky Rogers?”

She almost snorted that was one thing Steve hadn’t forced on Bucky, his surname. The reporter wasn’t to be put off and he followed her into Stark Tower. Only for a security guard to block his way and escort him out.

But as he was leaving he shouted “Miss Romanov is it true that Bucky wants an abortion?”

The guard threw the reporter out of the building satisfaction radiating from him as the man stumbled and fell flat on his face.

In the lift Natasha frowned to herself “Jarvis where is Tony?”

“He isn’t in the tower Miss Romanov” Jarvis placidly replied “and he hasn’t informed me of his plans.”

“Where is Bucky?” She then asked.

“Having a checkup with Doctor Banner” Jarvis told her.

Nat hummed to herself deciding not to interrupt them and the lift continued to her floor. After a month undercover all she wanted was a shower, food and rest in that order.

Entering her apartment she shed clothes as she went and was in the shower within minutes. The hot water pummeling her sore tired muscles as she slowly relaxed.

It was at times like these that Natasha missed Clint most. After a mission when they used to eat fries, watch television and finally fall asleep knowing they were both safe. Winding down on her own took longer and sleep was hard to find and seemed to take forever.

“Miss Romanov” the calm voice of Jarvis shattered the silence “Doctor Banner is requesting you join him for a meal in his apartment.”

“Tell him I’m on my way” Natasha said pulling on her pajamas and a short dressing gown.

They were half way through there meal when Nat asked the question that had been hanging over them both “How is Bucky dealing with everything?”

“He’s doing well as can be expected I’d like him to eat a little more but he’ll get there” Bruce replied.

“And otherwise?” Nat pressed expectantly.

Bruce chewed thoughtfully “Quiet doesn’t want contact with the outside world in general and his friends on particular.”

“Has he said anything about his Mom or Steve?” Natasha sipped her coffee.

“I can’t really talk about that enough to say he blames himself for everything” Bruce then asked “are you going to see him?”

“I don’t know if that would be wise” Nat paused and met Bruce’s eyes “we’ve never really met I was just there when the shit hit the fan.”

“He could use your support” Bruce began.

“Bucky has got you and from what I’ve heard Tony as well” Nat replied quickly.

“Tony’s been surprisingly good with him” Bruce smiled.

“So he doesn’t need me” Nat concluded.

“Bucky is going to need all the friends he can get Nat” Bruce said without judgement.

Natasha smiled a little and said “It’s not as if I’m going to ignore him if our paths cross.”

Bruce let the subject go “More coffee?” He offered and Nat accepted.

“How is your work going?” she asked.

“Do you really want to know?” The amusement in Bruce’s voice was fond.

“Blind me with science” Nat smiled back and he did.

*** 

“Decided on names yet?” Tony asked wiping his hands clean.

“Not Steve or Grant” Bucky responded without thought.

“Never liked that junior thing myself” Tony picked up his coffee and sipped it.

Bucky had taken to visiting him daily in his workshop sometimes to help or just to chat. It had surprised Tony how much he enjoyed Bucky‘s company.

“Anthony’s a good name” Tony smirked.

“I can just imagine the media’s response to that” Bucky smiled “Tony Rogers? Ant Rogers?” He shook his head.

“How about Jensen or Jazz?” Were Tony’s next suggestions.

Looking a bit self-conscious Bucky said “I was thinking Jay Carl Rogers.”

“JC” Tony couldn’t help himself “Jesus Christ” he ducked when Bucky threw a oily rag at him and it missed.

“Peter Jensen Rogers” Bucky tried out the name “I like that it rolls off the tongue.”

“And if anyone calls him Jenny we’ll get the Widow to beat them up” Tony grinned.

The smile fell from Bucky’s face at the mention of Natasha “What’s the matter?” Tony asked.

“I haven’t seen her since…” Bucky bit his lip.

“Nat’s a busy woman lots of spy stuff to do and villains to beat up” Tony said “she isn’t deliberately avoiding you.”

“I wouldn’t blame her if she was” Bucky replied.

“She’s not judging you neither is Bruce or me for that matter” Tony told him “we’re all got blood on our hands.”

“Sorry” Bucky murmured quietly.

“What for?” Tony asked in surprise.

“I murdered the leader of your team” there was a slight pause “I killed an Avenger.”

“You killed an abusive Alpha to protect yourself and your baby” Tony replied “it doesn’t matter that Steve was an Avenger.”

“Don’t lie to me” Bucky said “it matters and the world has less protection because of my actions.”

Bucky walked out of the workshop leaving Tony alone and feeling useless “Jarvis delete, wipe and destroy all copies of conversations in the workshop this morning.”

“Right away Sir” Jarvis complied.

“Damn it why am I so bad at this” Tony ranted “I’m so heavy handed with him I should be shot.”

“Again Sir?” Jarvis replied in a dry tone.

“Not helping Jarvis” Tony responded “where is he?”

“Mr Barnes is crying in his apartment Sir” Jarvis informed him.

“Fuck it” Tony was moving quickly and on his way to Bucky’s side.

To his relief Bucky allowed him into his apartment without a fight. His face was tearstained and he looked ashamed and tired.

“I’m so sick of crying” Bucky offered hoarsely.

Tony held his arms out and said “Please” Bucky walked into his embrace and hugged him back gratefully.

“Cry or don’t cry do what you need to do and fuck the rest” Tony told him squeezing gently.

Tony could feel Bucky’s baby bump pressing against him firm and warm. He had never held something so precious before and he felt honoured by Bucky’s trust in him.

“Such an amazing Omega” he purred.

Bucky chuckled wetly against his neck and sighed “Only you could think that.”

“I’m never wrong” Tony breathed deeply “you are special don’t forget it.”

*** 

There was a sharp jerk and Bucky felt like he was floating, the surrounding blackness dissolved into the shape of a bland room. That only featured a bed, set of draws and not much else. A sudden weight dragged him down and he walked over to the bed and sat on its edge.

“Peek a boo I see you” fearfully Bucky looked around but he was alone the room was still empty, his hands went protectively to his curved stomach.

“He’ll be the image of me not weak like you” the tone was bitter and Bucky was on his feet, a solid punch struck him on the chest sending him backwards to land violently on the bed.

“Where all Omegas belong” Bucky looked up and Steve glared back down at him “have you missed me sweetheart?”

Steve grabbed his chin “Wasn’t I good to you?” Before Bucky could reply he continued “In fact I was too good to you and look at the way you rewarded me” his fingers left Bucky’s face and instead they went to his stomach and rested on his bump “you’re going to be good whether you like it or not” he was interrupted.

“The baby” Bucky tried “don’t” he trailed off at the look on Steve’s face.

“Or what you’ll kill me? Been there done that” his fingers pressed down “I don’t care what you want you will be good or Winifred won’t be the only casualty of your foolishness.”

Bucky went cold right down to the bone “You…” He couldn’t go on.

“Do you want to know about how she screamed and cursed your birth or would you rather hear about how she pissed herself just before I ripped her tongue out?” Steve’s tone was almost pleasant as if he were remembering good times.

“Please” Bucky whimpered “I’ll be good.”

“Yes you will” Steve agreed “now hold still” and he removed Bucky’s jeans and tore his shirt wide open.

Steve grinned down at Bucky pleased with the changes he could see in his body. The way his bump was more than a gentle curve now and how his breasts and nipples looked slightly swollen.

Standing back Steve stripped quickly “Take that fucking shirt off and get on all fours” he ordered.

Bucky didn’t move fast enough and his senses were sent reeling when Steve backhanded him and then flipped him onto his unprotected stomach. A whimper escaped him and he scrambled onto his hands and knees trying to placate the angry Alpha anyway he could. 

“You don’t deserve my knot” Steve growled “this time I can deny myself because this is going to be a learning experience for you.”

Bucky tried to blank his mind and just get through whatever Steve was going to do to him. But his lack of response just annoyed the Alpha even more.

“Are you listening to me Omega?” Steve demanded reaching between Bucky’s thighs to give his balls a vicious squeeze.

Bucky yelped “Yes Alpha always Alpha” he whimpered.

“Good now rest your head on your hands and raise that ass of yours as high as you can” Steve ordered.

Bucky obeyed and held the position while fine tremors ran through him. Steve climbed onto the bed making sure the damp tip of his cock brushed against Bucky’s shaking body.

He ran his long thick fingers down between Bucky’s tense ass cheeks. Rubbing around his hole and feeling it twitch under his touch.

“Begging for it” he hooked a fingertip in “hungry little hole.”

The finger poked and pushed inside, Bucky whimpered at the intrusion tightening around it, trying to force it out. Then two fingers thrust in and were scissored with brutal force taking Bucky’s breath away. They were just as violently pulled out only to be replaced with three fingers that were forced in passed the knuckle. Without thought or care they moved roughly forcing the hole to widen.

“See how kind I am” Steve hissed “Aren’t you going to thank me Omega?”

“Thank… Thank…” Bucky couldn’t make himself complete the sentence.

“You never learn do you?” Steve now had all four fingers in twisting and stretching the entrance to Bucky’s body as he lay there whimpering.

“Please Alpha” Bucky painfully groaned and then screamed as Steve’s whole hand forced itself into his body.

Fingers curled into a fist and Steve grinned as Bucky’s asshole clenched around his wrist.

“It hurts” Bucky writhed causing himself even more pain only to have Steve laugh at him and began moving his fist inside his body.

Tears ran down Bucky’s face as the pain mounted he swore he could feel Steve’s fingernails scratching his insides raw. Time lost all meaning as the Alpha seemed intent on shoving as much of his arm into Bucky as he could.

Bucky was drowning in a haze of burning hot pain and unable to pass out to escape it. His screams were both blood curdling and animalistic. Steve continued forcing the now torn and bloody hole not satisfied until Bucky was hoarse and drenched in sweat.

Pulling his hand free Steve smirked maliciously at Bucky, as he lay sprawled face down and panting into the bed.

“Such an undeserving Omega” Steve flipped Bucky onto his back enjoying the way he winced and tried not to cry out.

“What do you say?” He demanded.

“Fuck, fuck you” Bucky gasped out.

Steve’s face went blank “That’s the wrong answer sweetheart.”

His hand dropped onto Bucky’s baby bump and he squeezed it warningly “Don’t make me repeat myself” he growled.

“Thank you, thank you” the words tumbled over each other in Bucky’s rush to pacify the Alpha.

Steve patted the bump and then lifted his hand away “See that wasn’t hard was it?”

“No Alpha” Bucky closed his mouth to keep all other words at bay.

Steve sighed and the bed moved as he straddled Bucky’s still form “I’m letting you off lightly” he commented hands on his cock as he began to masturbate. 

He groaned as he looked at Bucky through half closed eyes as his hand moved faster and faster. Cum splattered over Bucky’s chest, face and in his hair.

Breathing still erratic Steve’s hands wrapped around Bucky’s throat and he squeezed thumbs and fingers digging in.

Bucky opened his mouth and hoarsely screamed. Silver flashed at the edge of his vision and he was back in his bedroom twisted in his bedsheets and wide awake. 

He moved and pain lanced through his whole body “Mr Stark is on his way” Jarvis said in his most calming tone.

“You shouldn’t have disturbed him” Bucky’s voice was weak and resigned.

Tony was suddenly there looking tired but alert “What’s up?” Then something caught his eye.

“I’m okay really Tony” Bucky started.

“What the fuck?” Tony shook the blood stained sheet.

“I don’t know” Bucky looked as shocked as Tony “it was a nightmare, just a nightmare.”

“Tell me” Tony demanded.

“Steve he” Bucky thought for a moment “he was so alive and the pain was terrifyingly real.”

“What did he do?” Tony said dropping the sheet.

“He fisted me” Bucky whispered “said it was a learning experience.”

“What else?” Tony could tell he was holding something back.

“He implied that he was responsible for Mom’s murder” he looked at Tony desperately “but that’s not possible is it?”

“You’re bleeding and in pain” Tony replied “what do you think?”

“Oh god” Bucky’s tone lacked life and hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony had tried to hide his alarm when he saw the blood stained sheets not successfully but he had tried. But it hadn’t stopped him persuading Bucky to have a scan and committing to seeing an obstetrics specialist. 

Bruce frowned “You’re due in about three weeks” Bucky nodded but didn’t comment.

“If you don’t deliver by then you’ll have to start thinking about maybe being induced or having a caesarean” Bucky looked apprehensively at Bruce and he quickly added “the baby isn’t in distress.”

Looking reassured Bucky asked “When do I see the specialist?”

“This afternoon” Bruce said “Doctor Frankale has a superb reputation.”

“At the tower?” Bucky asked hoping he was right.

“Yes better for you and less disruption for his practice” Bruce replied.

“Will you stay with me?” Bucky couldn’t quite meet Bruce’s eyes.

“Wouldn’t you rather have Tony with you?” Bruce asked.

“I’d rather have both of you there” Bucky was blushing.

“Then we’ll be there” Bruce promised.

“Thank you” Bucky replied looking relieved.

“Tony told me that you’ve chosen a name for the baby” Bruce said to fill in the silence.

Bucky smiled “Peter Jensen.”

“I like it” Bruce said without commenting on the fact that most people would see the name as a snub to Steve.

“It would be too much of a reminder if I called him Steve” Bucky said as if he’d read Bruce’s thoughts.

Doctor Frankale turned out to be a small neat looking man with a twinkle in his eye “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Barnes” he said warmly as he shook hands with Bucky.

Bucky somehow managed a small smile “Nice to meet you” he said quietly.

Doctor Frankale smiled back “I’ve examined your scans and read the notes Doctor Banner made” he nodded towards Bruce and I can tell you that baby’s placenta is healthy and still attached.”

Bucky moved uneasily “That’s good and the bleeding?”

“Mostly from damage to the sphincter and luckily that’s all” the doctor paused gathering his thoughts “I advise that you abstain from penetrative sex until after baby is born, though other types of sexual intimacy is safe and beneficial to you.”

“Ah good” Bucky said blushing a vivid scarlet.

“You’re a little underweight” Doctor Frankale continued “don’t forget to take care of yourself as well as baby. Three main meals a day and snacks in-between if you can manage it. Your body needs the calories it’s working very hard to keep you both healthy and ready for the birth.”

“I don’t feel hungry” Bucky admitted “I eat because” he looked at Tony “others take their meals with me.”

“Stick to a time table for your meals and snacks” Doctor Frankale advised “and keep to it whether you’re hungry or not. How are you sleeping?”

“Not good” Bucky replied reluctantly “I have nightmares.”

“If that’s the case then nap during the day if you need to” Doctor Frankale told him kindly, the appointment finished shortly after that though another one was arranged for the following week.

“That didn’t take long” Bucky was surprised by the fact.

“Doctor Frankale has a busy practice to get back to and you’re not in that bad of a state considering everything” Bruce said.

Tony who had been quiet during the appointment now spoke up “No thanks to Steve and his actions.”

“Tony” Bruce warned.

“I know you don’t want to believe it Bruce but Bucky didn’t make himself bleed or is that what you’re suggesting?” Tony said.

Bruce took a calming breath before replying “You know it’s not but that doesn’t mean Steve is alive and plotting our down fall.”

“Bucky had a nightmare about Steve and woke up bleeding and sore how do you explain that?” Tony demanded.

“I don’t know it’s…” Bruce looked at Bucky “how did the dream start?” He asked.

Bucky pursed his lips bringing the memory into focus “There was a tugging sensation then I felt like I was floating” he paused “it was dark which sort of melted to reveal a room with a bed” he stopped not wanting to go any further.

“And how did you come out of the dream?” Bruce asked quite seriously.

“Steve had his hands around my throat” Bucky looked very uncomfortable “I was screaming then suddenly I was awake…” His word came to a halt.

“Think Bucky is there anything else that you remember?” Bruce encouraged “even if it seems unimportant to you.”

“Well” Bucky looked unhappy and stressed “there was a flash of silver just before I woke up” he shrugged “it happened so fast that I could have just imagined it.”

“Mr Barnes” Jarvis spoke before anyone else could “its three forty five and Mr Wilson is here for your appointment.”

“I better go” Bucky said relieved to be leaving the conversation.

“Yes don’t keep the man waiting” Tony agreed smiling to show everything was okay.

“Spit it out Bruce” Tony said when they were alone.

“It’s just a theory there is no solid scientific evidence to back anything up” Bruce warned “you know that I meditate” he didn’t wait for Tony’s confirmation “it’s something I’ve never tried to do, felt it would be too dangerous and the other guy could claim my body.”

“Bruce what are you talking about” Tony said losing patience with him.

“Astral projection and the Astral plane” Bruce replied.

“You mean out of body experiences?” Tony said bemused.

“As I said there is no scientific proof it can be done but there are plenty of people who claim it is possible and that they have done it” Bruce finished.

“So what do you think could be happening?” Tony asked.

“This is purely speculation” Bruce said.

“Fine” Tony agreed.

Bruce looked as if he couldn’t believe what he was about to say “Bucky’s soul could have been pulled onto the Astral plane by someone against his will.”

“You think Steve is forcing him onto this Astral plane to abuse him” Tony responded.

“It would need someone with a strong personality to pull him free and make him stay for the time needed to be hurt enough for there to be physical damage left on the body” Bruce replied.

“Is it dangerous” Tony asked and added quickly “a part from the obvious pain and terror Bucky’s enduring.”

“In general it’s thought not but if the cord is severed the physical body will die resulting in permanent death. The soul then has nothing to return to and is forced to move on” Bruce told him.

“Cord?” Tony questioned.

“It’s what links the soul to the body and is said to be silver” Bruce said looking at Tony for a response.

“Fuck” Tony didn’t disappoint him “for this to happen Steve would have to be alive?”

“Yes” Bruce agreed.

“Steve is alive” Tony said with certainty.

“By circumstantial evidence it would seem so” Bruce finally admitted “we’re really considering this seriously there going to take away our science cards.”

Tony snorted “They can try and it’s none of their damn business anyway.”

“What do we tell Bucky?” Bruce asked and Tony only wished he knew the answer to that.

*** 

“You like Tony” Sam said as Bucky got himself comfortable on the sofa.

“He’s kind and kindness is something I value now” Bucky replied.

“There are plenty of people in the outside world who will be kind to you and more” Sam told him gently.

“The trust is gone and it’s not coming back anytime soon” Bucky looked ashamed as if it were a fault on his part.

“Do you trust Tony?” Sam asked obviously interested in his answer.

Bucky met his eyes and with no hesitation said “Yes, he makes me feel safe.”

“Well that’s good” Sam said without inflection.

“He wants to look after me and the baby” Bucky wasn’t meeting Sam’s eyes.

“And you’re going to let him” Sam didn’t phrase it as a question.

“I want to” Bucky replied “is that bad of me?”

“No it isn’t if you’re both willing” Sam sighed “just don’t think you only have one option.”

“Yes because I have so many” bitterness crept into Bucky’s tone.

“Yes you do” Sam said firmly “being a widow doesn’t mean your life stops the moment your partner dies.”

Bucky flinched “It didn’t exactly begin again either” he snapped.

“A life did begin” Sam challenged “your baby needs you to live and not just exist.”

Bucky glared at him but Sam didn’t back down “Don’t limit your options that’s all I’m saying.”

He looked away from the earnest expression on Sam’s face “I’ll think about it.”

Bucky was so tired by the time Sam left that he just wanted to crawl into his bed and hide. He didn’t want to think about anything never mind the future his present was hard enough.

“Mr Barnes do you need assistance?” Jarvis inquired.

Bucky breathed deeply “Where is Tony?” He asked.

“Sir is in his workshop” Jarvis told him.

“Would he mind if I joined him?” Bucky asked before he could stop himself.

“I’m sure Sir would welcome a visit” Jarvis said promptly.

At the sound of the door opening to his workshop Tony called out “I’m not hungry take it away.”

Glancing around he spotted Bucky “Oh hi” Tony frowned “are you okay?”

“Yes” Bucky moved uncomfortably “I can go if you’re busy” he blurted out.

“I’m never too busy for you” Tony replied.

Bucky moved further into the workshop “What are you doing?”

“Suit maintenance” Tony held up a gauntlet.

“Can I help” Bucky quickly added “that was a stupid question.”

Tony thought for a moment “Come here.”

When Bucky was beside him, he said “You’re not stupid and if you’re really interested I can teach you.”

Bucky grinned “I’d like that.”

“Jarvis put together a file on the cleaning and maintenance for the gauntlet and email it to Bucky” Tony ordered.

“Right away Sir” Jarvis replied.

“For now observe and question” Tony said and Bucky did as he was told quite willingly.

*** 

Bucky stretched and his baby kicked in protest he stroked his hand over his bump before leaving the bedroom. Out of habit he paused to check that no one had come into the apartment without his permission and relaxed when he found no one else there.

It was late but he couldn’t get to sleep just the thought of suffering another nightmare starring Steve made him jittery. So he fixed himself a glass of milk and cookies, grabbed the televisions remote and settled on the sofa. Flicking through the channels he munched on a cookie for once feeling content with his lot.

He stopped at what seemed to be some sort of documentary and sipped his milk not really paying attention to the television until an austere looking man began to speak.

“My sources have confirmed that Barnes continued to reject his Alpha long after his claiming” he finished in an uncompromising tone.

“And how would that effect an Alpha like Captain Rogers?” The presenter asked.

Bucky went rigid eyes fixed on the television screen.

“Captain Rogers was an old school Alpha in many ways but not only that he had untreated PTSD and no doubt other unidentified complications as well. Though in my professional opinion the tipping point arrived for him when his Omega refused to acknowledge the claim and fought him” he would have gone on but the presenter interrupted him.

“Are you saying that Bucky Barnes drove him to suicide?” His eyes were bright with interest.

“The short answer is yes, the longer one is that there is something wrong with this Omega and with the Captain’s untreated state it was a tragedy waiting to happen” his tone held judgement.

Bucky dropped his glass of milk and he began to shake.

The sound on the television suddenly went off and the calm voice of Jarvis replaced it “Sir is on his way Mr Barnes,”

He didn’t respond staring blankly at the screen as images appeared of his claiming. He didn’t even blink when the door to his apartment opened violently and Tony rushed into the room.

Looking around wildly Tony demanded “Bucky!”

The Omega flinched and threw himself onto his knees begging “Sorry, sorry please don’t, sorry, sorry.”

Tony crouched beside the panicking Omega “Sweetheart its okay, you’re okay.”

Bucky began rocking and whimpering “Jarvis switch that damn thing off” Tony hissed and the screen went blank “alert Bruce and tell him he’ll need his little black bag.”

It didn’t take long for Bruce to arrive and the picture presented to him was bleak. Bucky was still on his knees, Tony beside him looking helpless.

Slowly he approached both of them, until he could easily reach out and touch Bucky’s hair. Gently and firmly Bruce guided the Omega to rest his head against him. It took a few long moments before Bucky was confident enough to wrap his arms around Bruce and sob against his hip.

“Good Omega” Bruce said softly “that’s it let it all out,”

Tony who was on his feet again just watched as Bucky allowed Bruce to comfort him.

As the sobbing subsided Bruce turned his attention to Tony “what happened?” He asked.

“Jarvis what was he watching?” Tony said instead of answering the question.

“A documentary on Captain Rogers” there was a slight pause which was unusual for Jarvis “one of the participants claimed that Mr Barnes drove Captain Rogers to suicide.”

“Jesus and all the saints” Tony’s voice held exasperation “don’t they have better things to do?”

Bruce ignored him and got Bucky to his feet then sat him on the sofa. He picked up the small bag he had dropped on entering the apartment and opened it.

He checked Bucky’s eyes and stuck a thermometer in his mouth then took his pulse all the while muttering “Not that kind of doctor” halfheartedly to himself. 

“He’s not as stable as I’d like” the words were directed at Tony “he needs supervision and maybe more importantly flesh” at the face Tony pulled he explained “contact, touch without any barriers, on an unconscious level it’ll help him to maintain stability so he can continue to heal” he removed the thermometer from Bucky’s mouth and frowned.

Without even thinking about it Tony promised “I’ll stay with him the rest of the night.”

“Good, I’ll leave you a sedative but it would be better if you could get him to sleep without it” Bruce handed him a strip of plastic “one every four hours but only if needed.”

When they were left alone Tony tried to smile “Let’s go to bed” he said only to receive a frown complete with wide startled eyes “sleep nothing else” Tony reached for Bucky’s hand and when he met no resistance lead them to the bedroom.

Bucky moved restlessly half asleep and tense only going still when a tired voice whispered “Go back to sleep it’s still early.”

Bucky’s eyes were open in a second as he realized he wasn’t alone in the bed. A hand lazily stroked his hip and lips brushed the back of his neck.

“Sleep Bucky you can kick my ass when you’re fully rested if you like” the voice promised.

Something relaxed in Bucky when he recognized Tony’s voice, timidly he pushed back slightly and Tony just spooned him closer it was nice, Tony was safety and Bucky relaxed. Letting the deep regular breathing of the other man lull him back to sleep.

Sometime later Tony woke “Pep” he muttered sleepily.

But the body shape was wrong and the hair in his face was a different texture. Cautiously he opened his eyes and then smiled. Bucky was in his arms peacefully sleeping and looking content.

“Jarvis” he whispered “what time is it?”

“Seven thirty, Sir” was the equally quiet reply.

“I need to pee” Bucky muttered moving sluggishly.

“Not in the bed you don’t” Tony automatically replied.

He released Bucky as he pulled himself free and reluctantly left the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Tony called after him “When you’re finished come back to bed.”

Bucky was more awake when he returned to the bed, he looked at Tony expectantly as if he held the answer to every question in the world.

Tony picked his words with care “We both need to sleep so I’ve a suggestion” he bit his lip “I’ll join you each evening say about nine, we’ll eat maybe watch a little television and sleep what do you think?”

Bucky didn’t meet his eyes “You’ve done so much for me already I wouldn’t want to trouble you further.”

“You’d be doing me a favour Bruce is always telling me I need to sleep more. We can keep each other company and get the rest Bruce says we need.”

“I’d like that you’re good company Tony” Bucky blushed.

Tony smiled “So are you Buck.”

Bucky caught Tony’s hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

“There’s no need for that Bucky you don’t owe me a thing” Tony was now blushing.

Bucky guided the hand to his bump and let it rest there “I do and thank you.”

“Let’s get some breakfast and get ready for the day” Tony smiled “I’ve a feeling it’s going to be a good one.”

Tony leant forward and when Bucky didn’t flinch away dropped a brief kiss on his cheek “You’re a miracle Buck” and he smiled.

*** 

The hot water soothed his nerves and relaxed his body. He turned beneath it enjoying the relentless pounding and the sensations the water created against his skin and the way it made him feel. Then his sense of enjoyment was replaced by a violent ripping sensation and he was no longer in the shower but back in the room of his nightmare.

Hands grabbed him and he was slammed against a wall, wet, slippery and uncoordinated the viciousness of the action took him totally by surprise. Bucky screamed as pain tore through his belly and his teeth cut the inside of his mouth. Roughly his ankles were kicked apart and his head struck the wall again.

A powerful hand gripped the back of his neck “Faithless bitch” a voice he knew all too well accused “you’re mine he was only supposed to guard my treasure not covet it.”

“Not yours never was” Bucky gasped out.

“Are you sure about that?” Steve crooned “It’s not your choice anyway.”

“It was always my choice let go” Bucky struggled fruitlessly.

“You were created to obey and serve” Steve stated bluntly.

“No” Bucky yelled.

“Body and soul you belong to your Alpha” Steve roared “to me, mine to use as I wish.”

A familiar burning pain radiated out from his ass as a large blood engorged cock split him wide open forcing its way into his body.

“You’re dead, you’re dead” Bucky repeated hysterically his eyes turning glassy and stunned.

“Say it enough and you might even believe it” Steve taunted violent dark delight in both his tone and actions.

From somewhere deep inside Bucky managed to cling onto consciousness and he found the strength to push against the wall. Steve stumbled backwards losing his footing and his hold on Bucky. 

Quickly Bucky turned around and shouted “No, not again you’re dead, you’re dead.”

A blinding flash of silver took over his senses and he was falling helplessly and coming to still in the shower, Tony’s arms wrapped around him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam felt like punching the reporter that had taken to following him around. But instead he practiced patience and ignored the irritating man. 

“Sam, Sammy do you think Bucky should be put in a mental institution?” The man yelled “for his own good of course” he added.

Sam didn’t reply and continued towards his car “What with all the stress he’s under he could harm the baby or himself” now there was malice in the reporters tone.

Violently Sam pulled the car’s door open and got in still not acknowledging the reporters statements.

“Sam do you agree that Bucky is an unnatural Omega? Should the baby be taken away from him for its own good?” The reporter continued to goad him.

The car door slammed and the reporter was left standing on the pavement smirking.

Sam arrived at Stark Tower still feeling blindsided by the questions that had been flung at him. He was relieved that Bucky was under the protection of Tony Stark, since it was very unlikely reporters could get through his security to reach him with their vile intrusive questions.

Bucky was waiting for him in the living room of his apartment. Trying to hide how stressed he felt and failing badly. Sam looked closely at him and frowned slightly.

“Tell me you didn’t watch that trashy documentary” he said.

“I didn’t mean to” Bucky replied “I was channel hopping.”

“You should have been sleeping” Sam said “it was on late.”

“Why did you watch it?” Bucky challenged.

“Because someone had to watch it so you didn’t have to” Sam old him.

Bucky pursed his lips “They think” he began only for Sam to interrupt him.

“There wrong” Sam said gently “it was Steve’s decision alone to take his life.”

Bucky flinched as a blood soaked picture flashed before his eyes, he shook his head trying to clear it “I need to sit down” he mumbled.

Sam helped him to the sofa “There you go relax and I’ll get you a glass of water.”

Left alone Bucky sighed pushing back the memories that were threatening to overwhelm him. He could still feel the ghost of the knife clutched in his fingers and see the look of betrayal in Steve’s eyes.

A cold glass was pressed into his hand and he automatically took a sip of water. The cool liquid shocked him back into the presence and he began to shake.

Sam sat beside him and took his free hand in his “Everything is going to be fine” he promised.

“He hurt me” Bucky said “he never stopped hurting me.”

Sam looked unsettled by Bucky’s words like a lot of people he had assumed after a rocky start Bucky had been happy enough with Steve “Well he can’t hurt you now” he finally said.

Bucky snorted “He can.”

“Only if you let him” Sam squeezed his hand “and you’re too strong to allow that.”

Desperate to change the subject Bucky blurted out “Tony’s making toys for the baby.” 

“That’s good of him” Sam responded with a smile “how are you doing preparing the nursery?”

*** 

“Steve had a closed casket funeral” it had never struck Tony as strange until that moment “and as far as I can tell nobody viewed the body at the funeral home.”

“And?” Bruce asked.

“If I were a sneaky bastard that would be the perfect place to do a runner” Tony scratched his nose “Jarvis get me a list of the staff at the funeral home and if any have been dismissed or left their employment recently.”

A screen appeared with the requested information “Background checks on all of them Jarvis” he said as he studied it “Tillie Harris resigned the day after the funeral start with her.”

“Beta, single and with no close family” Jarvis supplied “no criminal record and has a Bachelor’s Degree in Mortuary Science and was licensed last year.”

“Tony” Bruce said seeing the expression on the other man’s face.

“It’s our first lead!” Tony exclaimed brightly.

“She’s done nothing suspicious” Bruce replied.

“Except to walk out on a job she’s been working towards for literally years without looking back” Tony retorted.

“There could be hundreds of explanations for that” Bruce tried.

“Really?” Tony asked dryly.

“Okay it sounds dodgy” Bruce conceded “but where’s the evidence that she’s involved?”

“That my dear Watson is what we’re going to find out” Tony grinned “to the batmobile!”

Bruce winced at the mixture of genres “Do you really need me for this?”

“Yes how can I be the good cop if there isn’t a bad one?” Tony responded already moving.

Bruce only followed to try and keep Tony out of trouble a fruitless task at the best of times “Jarvis keep digging incase this is a dead end” he requested grabbing his jacket.

“Certainly Doctor Banner” Jarvis replied and the door closed behind Bruce.

*** 

Bucky felt trapped and restless after Sam left for another appointment. He grabbed his jacket and left the apartment not quite knowing where he was going.

“Mr Barnes can I be of assistant?” Jarvis asked.

“I need” Bucky stumbled over his words “I need a distraction.”

“May I suggest the roof garden” Jarvis said.

“Yes that will do” Bucky agreed.

He hadn’t been to the roof garden since Steve and his reward for good behaviour. But fresh air and sunlight might be just the thing he needed.

Warm air and a bright cloudless sky greeted him. Bucky breathed in deeply and sat down on a bench to enjoy the peace and a sense of being free. Just as his eyes closed a clammy hand covered his mouth completely pulling him backwards into darkness.

“There is nowhere I can’t find you” cold lips brushed Bucky’s ear “I’ll always be there to protect and take care of you” a voice informed him.

Bucky broke away from Steve at the deadly promise, breath catching as his nails clawed across his cheek “Go back to hell where you belong” Bucky ordered looking around desperately.

“Hell is being without you” Steve grinned wildly “but for now.”

He used both hands to push Bucky back and he tumbled into the light shocking his physical body so much that it landed heavily on the short grass surrounding the bench. The impact made him gasp as he tried to force air back into his lungs. Bucky hurriedly got to his feet his hand going to his cheek finding it sore and tender to his touch. 

*** 

“He told me you would come” Tillie stepped back from the doorway “he’s not here, he’s gone.”

“Is that so” Tony said “then you won’t mind if we come in?”

He walked forward Bruce at his side a silent presence “Just to make sure, you understand.”

“Suit yourself it’s your time to waste” she replied.

“So what did Steve tell you?” Tony winked at Bruce and he began to search the apartment.

“Hi what’s he doing?” Tillie demanded.

“Just checking to make sure Steve left nothing behind” Tony said lightly “so?”

“He said Hydra was after him so he had to fake his death to protect Bucky” she begrudgingly told him.

“So being a patriotic American you helped him?” Tony smiled.

“I transferred a John Doe into his coffin and smuggled him out in the back of my car” she confirmed a smug glint in her eye.

“Did Steve stay long?” Tony asked.

She shook her head “He said he didn’t want to put me in any danger.”

“That was considerate of him” Tony said “did he happen to say where he was going?”

“Something about a safe house and that’s all” Tillie’s eyes flashed “why didn’t you help him” she accused. 

“Steve didn’t come to me” Tony said smoothly.

Tillie snorted “So what makes you think he wants your help now?”

“Bucky’s worried about him” Tony lied with conviction “we’re all worried about his safety.”

Bruce came back into the living room “Miss Harris did Steve give you anyway to contact him?”

“No” she said firmly.

“Thank you for your time and patience” Bruce smiled kindly.

“I’ve nothing to hide” she said and didn’t smile back “now if you’d leave I’ve got things to do.”

When they were outside of the apartment Tony smirked at Bruce “Well?”

“There were no signs he’d even been there” Bruce said.

“And?” Tony prompted.

“Bugs planted and activated” Bruce grimaced “and can I remind you I’m not James bond.”

*** 

That evening Tony sat down beside Bucky, the television was on but the sound was low “Buck there’s something you need to know.”

Bucky blinked “You’re making me nervous.”

“Maybe you should be” Tony said “I’ve proof now that Steve’s alive.”

“How?” Bucky demanded.

“My best guess is that his healing abilities are better than we ever suspected” Tony bit his lip “and a member of the funeral home staff helped him.”

“I’m dead he’s going to kill me” Bucky said plainly.

“No he’s not we’re not going to let that happen” Tony disagreed.

“He’ll take Peter” Bucky’s eyes filled with fear “we can’t let that happen Tony.”

“You’re both going to be safe and free of his control” Tony hoped he was telling the truth.

“Have you told the authorities?” Bucky asked a tremor in his voice.

“No this stays in house” Tony replied “I doubt they’d believe me anyway.”

Tony reached out and took hold of Bucky’s hand “That’s not all.”

“It gets worse” Bucky asked “what am I saying it always gets worse.”

“Have you heard of Astral Projection?” Tony asked.

“It’s what you can experience when you’re near death” Bucky offered a nasty feeling washing over him.

Tony nodded “Yes and according to some people a lot more.”

“You’re not suggesting” Bucky stopped at the look on Tony’s face.

“I think your nightmares are really Steve forcing you onto the Astral Plane so he can continue to abuse you.”

The blood drained from Bucky’s face “It’s real” he stuttered.

Tony gave a small nod “I believe so.”

“He’s alive and because our bond is still active he’s learnt how to do this?” Bucky asked.

“The bond between you has always been very strong couple that with his stubbornness and persistence. It’s not beyond imagination that Steve could be capable of something like this” Tony replied.

“What does Bruce think?” Bucky said.

“He came up with the theory” Tony told him.

“Steve has the power to force me at whim into another world and nothing can stop him” Bucky stared hard at Tony “at least tell me he can’t kill me on this so called Astral Plane.”

“Remember telling us about the silver flashers you saw?” Tony didn’t wait for a confirmation “well it’s the cord tying you to your body, if its severed you die and its permanent.”

“Oh god he really is going to kill me” Bucky muttered. 

“That’s not going to happen” Tony said fiercely “he enjoys hurting you too much for one thing and for another, this has to work both ways.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked looking confused.

“If he can pull you onto the Astral Plane you should be able to do the same to him” Tony explained.

“Why would I want to do that?” Bucky replied appalled.

“The point is you must be capable of manipulating the Astral Plane just like him, Bucky you can fight this you can fight Steve” Tony’s belief in Bucky resonated in each word.

“It all fits together in a terrible logical way” Bucky said at last “I should have realized something was up the pain was too real too authentic.”

“This is a good thing it evens up the odds between you” Tony said “you’ll see.”


	11. Chapter 11

Tony wasn’t sure what woke him up but on a basic level he knew something was wrong. Beside him Bucky whimpered and moved restlessly, Tony reached out to sooth him. Only to find the Omega was burning up, his skin wet beneath his fingertips.

“Lights Jarvis” he demanded.

Bucky moaned and tried to curl into a ball as Tony stripped back the sheet and then went pale at the sight revealed to him. Blood stained the sheet under Bucky and his legs and thighs were also splattered with blood.

“Get Doctor Frankale and his team here Jarvis tell him he can name his price just get him here” panic was in each word Tony spoke “and tell Bruce I’ll meet him in medical.”

Tony wrapped Bucky up in the blood covered sheet and picked him up. He was alarmed by the lack of response in him and unconsciously his hold on Bucky tightened.

To his surprise Natasha was with Bruce when they arrived in medical with a brief nod he acknowledged her setting Bucky down on the examination table. He pulled the sheet free and for a moment time stopped for the three of them.

“He’s going to need a blood transfusion” Bruce said “we need to get him to hospital.”

“No” Tony replied “we have everything we need here and Doctor Frankale is on his way.”

“It would be safer to take him to hospital Tony” Bruce repeated as he cleaned and examined Bucky.

“Steve is still out there and hospital security isn’t that great” Tony snapped “he stays here where it’s much safer.”

Bucky whimpered and moved weakly, Tony grabbed his hand “Everything’s going to be okay Buck.”

“Told you he was going to kill me” Bucky whispered hoarsely.

“What happened?” Tony said as Bruce continued to work on Bucky.

“When he pushed me back I fell on my stomach” Bucky took a breath between each word “wasn’t in pain thought I was okay.”

“Jarvis how long before Doctor Frankale arrives?” Tony demanded.

“It shouldn’t be longer than five minutes Sir” Jarvis told him.

Natasha left the room quietly heading for the reception area and neither of the men noticed her leaving. Bruce was busy setting up the blood transfusion and Tony only had eyes for Bucky.

“Hang in there Buck helps on its way” Tony promised.

“Doctor Frankale has entered the tower Sir and Miss Romanov is bringing him up to date with the situation.”

“See Buck the cavalry is almost here” Tony managed a weak smile.

The door opened and Natasha led Doctor Frankale and his team into the room. With him came an air of calmness and competence.

“Mr Barnes” he acknowledged before he went on “if the rest of you would leave the room for a few moments.”

Before Tony could start complaining Bruce and Natasha hustled him out of the room.

“You fell Mr Barnes?” The Doctor stated.

“I tripped and winded myself” Bucky confessed.

“Mm” Doctor Frankale began his examination as his staff got busy setting up the room “You didn’t feel any pain?” Bucky shook his head.

“You need a caesarean section, baby is in distress and your body is in shock and weak from blood loss it would be the best for both of you” Doctor Frankale said plainly.

“Will I be awake during it?” Bucky asked wincing as pain rippled through him.

“Yes, you will be given an epidural to numb the lower half of your body so you won’t feel a thing” he gestured to Bucky’s stomach area “then I will make an incision and lift baby out. While my assistant works to make sure you don’t start hemorrhaging again.”

Bucky took that in “Can Tony be with me?” He asked expecting that it wouldn’t be allowed.

Doctor Frankale smiled “Yes but if asked to he must leave the room.”

Doctor Frankale went to speak to Tony while his staff continued to prepare Bucky for the birth of his baby “Mr Stark” he pronounced with all due seriousness “Mr Barnes needs a caesarean section and has asked that you be his birth partner.”

Tony’s pale face turned a shade of green “Fine, fine lead the way Doc” he blustered.

“Mr Stark if you are going to faint could you please fall away from my patient and not on top of him” Doctor Frankale advised.

Both Bruce and Natasha smirked at the Doctors words and Tony ignored them both with great ease. He followed the smaller man back into medical ready to be whatever Bucky needed him to be.

“That’s the epidural doing its job Mr Barnes” Doctor Frankale said “hang onto Mr Stark’s hand and here we go.”

“Keep your eyes on me Bucky” Tony said “it’s going to be fine.”

Bucky’s hold on Tony’s hand tightened “Promised?”

“Sure, you and the kid are in good hands” Tony smiled.

Both Tony and Bucky ignored everything going on around them. Concentrating on each other Bucky didn’t feel the scalpel as it cut him open and Tony blocked out the rawness of having a baby cut out of an Omega he was developing feelings for.

“There we go” Doctor Frankale muttered “that’s it” there was a sharp cry as the baby protested at being pulled into the world.

Straight away he handed the baby over to a nurse to be checked over and weighted. As he went onto clean and stitch the incision quickly and thoroughly.

It only seemed moments later that the nurse laid the fretful baby on Bucky’s chest. Where he settled and stopped crying.

“He’s beautiful Buck your son is beautiful” Tony was in awe. 

Bucky’s free hand came up and he gently almost reverently touched his son’s head “Hi Peter Jensen” happy tears ran down his face “I love you.”

Tony grinned at Bucky with his baby the picture they made touched him in ways he couldn’t voice so instead he said “I still think Anthony’s a great name.”

“Your Uncle Tony is a funny man Pete” Bucky said.

“I am it’s another one of my many talents” Tony agreed.

“Mr Barnes we’re going to get you comfortable now and settled in a bedroom” Doctor Frankale turned to Tony “you can see them both again later Mr Stark.”

Tony was ushered out of the room and he went to find Bruce and Natasha.

“Brucie baby” Tony called out on entering the living area “it’s a boy!” he grinned.

*** 

Peter made all the heartache worthwhile, seeing his son sleeping in a cot at his bedside made Bucky content and happy. At the sound of the door to his room opening he looked away from the baby.

Surprised he said “Sam.”

Tony followed the man into the room “Going to introduce me” Sam grinned at Bucky.

“This is Peter” Bucky said “Peter Jensen Barnes” the baby continued to sleep unaware he was the centre of everyone’s attention.

“He’s perfect Bucky” Sam said “the image of you.”

Tony sat on the edge of the bed “Buck there’s going to have to be a press release” he said as both Bucky and Sam looked at him “just sex, date of birth and name or else they might get creative.”

“I think they’ve already been creative” Sam said “but your right.”

Bucky frowned “I just wish they would go away” he sighed “I’m not an Avenger and Peter is none of their business.”

“Not going to happen Bucky what with the suicide and they see Peter as an extension of Steve” Tony replied wincing at his own lack of tact.

“No interviews, no pictures” Bucky tried to say firmly.

Tony didn’t want to argue but “Bucky if they don’t get at least one picture there’ll be hell on and the paparazzo will go crazy” he paused then added “crazier.”

“Fine no more than two pictures and nothing else” Bucky bit his lip expecting to be punished for being disobedient.

“Birth date, name, sex, plus two pictures and nothing else for now” Sam said softly.

“Whose side are you on” Bucky asked.

“The press is going to have to be managed for both your sakes” Sam replied.

A shrill cry broke the tense atmosphere “I’ll get Peter for you” Tony bent over the cot and lifted the unhappy baby from it “cheer up champ foods on the way” he handed him over to Bucky’s waiting arms.

Peter settled recognizing his mother on an instinctive level. He latched on and suckled contentedly.

“Jarvis release the statement and publish two pictures from the security footage one of Bucky and Peter, the other Peter in his cot” Tony ordered.

“Right away Sir” Jarvis replied.

“This morning the widow of Steve Rogers gave birth to a healthy baby boy by caesarean section, named Peter Jensen Barnes. Mother and son are doing well and thank everyone for their good wishes at this time.”

*** 

Peter let out a cry of frustration his little hands grabbing at the air and his eyes filled with tears. A sharp pain shot through Bucky as he eased himself up from the armchair he’d been dozing in. His incision was painful and it made all movement awkward and slow.

He walked slowly over to Peter’s cot and carefully bent over it to pick the baby up. More pain flowed over him as he straightened up the baby quieting in his arms.

“Bucky! You’re not supposed to be doing any lifting” Tony’s concern was obvious “here give him to me and sit yourself down again.”

“Don’t fuss Tony I’m fine” Bucky looked down at Peter “we’re both fine” but he was relieved when he got back to the armchair safely.

“You’ve only just started to heal Buck call the nurse when you need to” Tony sat on the bed “it’s not a sign of weakness.”

“She looks at me funny” Bucky muttered “like I’m going to drop him or something.”

“Let her change his diapers at least until you can do it without pain” Tony said.

“I don’t want Peter out of my sight” Bucky replied.

“Who said he will be?” Tony smiled “you’re the one in charge not the nurse.”

“Right but does she know that?” Bucky’s tone held humour.

“Sure she does” Tony said “your child your rules.”

“Okay” Bucky smiled at him.

“Buck has Steve” Tony stopped then began again “has he…”

“He hasn’t tried anything over the last couple of days in fact it’s making me nervous” Bucky replied.

“I wish I had better news for you but he isn’t showing up on CCTV or leaving any sort of trail that we can follow” Tony frowned “he’ll make a mistake eventually and then we’ll have him.”

“And while we wait?” Bucky asked.

“You concentrate on getting stronger and remember while on the Astral Plain you have as much control as he does” Tony said.

“Tony do you think I’m broadcasting to him am I a spy in my own camp?” Bucky looked troubled.

“I don’t really know” Tony replied taking his concern seriously “do you get anything from him?”

“No but I’ve never tried to listen in” Bucky told him.

“So what made you think it might be possible?” Tony asked.

“He said you were coveting me when you should only be protecting me” Peter moved sleepily in Bucky’s arms.

“Well he’s got that right at least” Tony didn’t meet Bucky’s eyes “I’m just as bad as any other Alpha where you’re concerned.” 

With courage Bucky didn’t realize he possessed he replied “I like you and you’re welcome to court” it was a very old fashion giving of permission but it felt right to Bucky.

“Buck!” Tony smiled and it reached his eyes “You’re not going to regret this.”

*** 

“You can’t escape I’ve got you” a hand squeezed around Bucky’s throat and his eyes snapped open “your happiness is mine along with the rest of you.”

Bucky backed away from Steve rising his hands as if to ward him off “You better believe I’m ready to fight you on that” he returned his eyes never leaving Steve.

A dark chuckle was his reward “Bring it on sweetheart” Steve taunted.

Wildly Bucky looked around “Fighters don’t hide Buck what are you waiting for an invitation in gold leaf?”

Bucky charged at Steve who stepped aside and landed a solid punch to his stomach. Bucky felt his stitches give and blood oozed through them. Pain bloomed hotly as he forced himself back onto his knees and held his stomach with both hands.

“Weak, pitiful I hope my son isn’t tainted by your inferior genes” Steve turned away from Bucky “all you’re fit for is being a baby incubator.”

Bucky ignored the pain he was in and got to his feet stumbling after Steve one hand still clutching his stomach “I’m too good for you” he yelled slamming his free hand between Steve’s shoulder blades only now there was a knife in it and he was splattered with blood.

Steve staggered forward and Bucky followed him planting both hands on his shoulders and shoved hard. Steve tumbled into nothingness and with a sob Bucky allowed the darkness to swallow him whole.


	12. Chapter 12

“You manipulated the Astral Plane into giving you a weapon” Tony looked intrigued “which you wounded Steve with” his gaze went to Bucky’s freshly stitched stomach “you didn’t cut the cord so he’s still alive but you appear to have hurt him enough to hopefully slow him down.”

“I think so there was blood and everything” Bucky confirmed more calmly then he actually felt.

“Did he show any signs of knowing stuff he shouldn’t?” Tony asked.

“Not that I remember he didn’t seem to know that” Bucky went slightly red “we’re going to try dating.”

“Yeah” Tony smiled “and he would be fuming if he did.”

“What about Tillie Harris is anything happening there?” Bucky asked.

Tony frowned “That woman lives a boring mundane life and there is no sign she’s still in touch with Steve damn I hate dead ends.”

“Are you going to stop watching her?” Bucky said.

“No not while there’s a chance she could be lulling us into a false sense of security” Tony explained.

“If Steve is that badly injured why wouldn’t he reach out to her?” Bucky’s tone was frustrated.

“The thing is we have to factor in that Steve heals a lot faster than the average man. Something that takes Mr Average six months to recover from might only take him a month or even less.”

“So he could manage on his own if he had to?” Bucky questioned.

“It wouldn’t be pleasant for him but yes I believe Steve could” Tony agreed.

“Sirs Mr Wilson is waiting in reception” Jarvis told them.

“I better get back to my apartment” Bucky sighed.

“Sam’s a good guy Buck and he can help you” Tony said.

“I like him it’s just” Bucky looked troubled “what if I slip up and say something I shouldn’t.”

“We’ll jump off that bridge if we come to it” Tony didn’t seem concerned “go talk to the man you’ll be fine.”

Bucky disappeared into the lift and the door closed behind him.

“Jarvis are you still keeping a record of their sessions?” Tony asked.

“Yes Sir” Jarvis replied in a tone could be taken for disapproval. 

“I’m protecting him” Tony said “and what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“As you say Sir” Jarvis was back to using a bland tone.

*** 

“They would love to see you and the baby” Sam began calmly.

Guilt flowed through Bucky as he answered “I can’t.”

“Wont” Sam replied “it’s been almost a year Bucky don’t you think it’s time.”

“I can’t” Bucky repeated.

“Why? They understand what you’ve been through” Bucky’s snort of disbelief made Sam pause “fine they don’t not really but can’t you let them see that you’re doing okay now.’

Bucky shook his head “No I’m not ready and I may never be.”

Sam frowned slightly “Can you tell me why?”

Bucky felt sick “When it happened” each word was like pulling teeth for him “they did nothing, they just stood there and let it happen. They watched while…”

Bucky only realized he was shaking when Sam reached a hand out to him “Bucky they were in shock it was Captain America and...”

“And nothing” Bucky burst out “I was being attacked and they did nothing to help me.”

Sam held onto Bucky’s hand as he continued to shake as if he might shatter at any moment “They know that and it’s a weight they’ll always have to carry” he said.

“I don’t want to see them Sam” Bucky pulled his hand free “can we stop talking about this?”

“You can’t ignore the outside world forever Bucky it isn’t healthy” Sam said gently.

“With Tony’s help I can” Bucky replied “and he’ll keep Peter safe.”

“You’re putting a lot of trust in him” Sam added “and he didn’t help you at first either.”

Bucky ignored that “Tony wants to look after me and I’m going to let him.”

“You’re not just clinging to the nearest lifeboat are you Bucky?” Sam asked quietly.

Anger washed through Bucky “Tony means more to me than you’ll ever know he maybe a little odd at times but he’s a good man and he listens to me” the words were blunt and packed with feeling.

“And if he takes a mate” Sam asked not put off by Bucky’s outburst.

Bucky looked away from him and after a long pause said “we’re dating.”

Sam wanted to let out a sigh “Are you really ready for a new relationship at this stage in your life?” He asked instead.

“I’m ready for someone who cares about me which he does” Bucky said firmly.

“How about Peter?” Sam said

“We’re a package deal and Tony understands that” there was a mutinous look on Bucky’s face “we’re both going into this with our eyes wide open.”

“He’s a lot older than you” Sam pointed out.

“So was Steve and no one made a big thing of it then” Bucky retorted.

“I don’t want to see you hurt Bucky” Sam soothed “a new relationship is a big step for anyone.”

“Tony could never hurt me as much as Steve did that is impossible” Bucky said “anyway we’re taking things slowly.”

*** 

He didn’t tell Tony or anyone else for that matter what he was about to try. Sam had left and Peter was with Tony in his workshop. So it was the best time to experiment without too much inference.

“Jarvis I’m going to have a nap” Bucky opened the bedroom door as he spoke.

“Would you like some music Mr Barnes?” Jarvis enquired.

“No thank you” Bucky kicked off his shoes and got himself comfortable on the bed.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he concentrated on relaxing his whole body. Tentatively he reached out to the bond he had always chosen to ignore up to this moment. The first brush of contact had him sitting up in shock it was the final proof if he really needed any of Steve still being alive.

“Mr Barnes?” Bucky blinked and realized it was Jarvis speaking.

“I’m fine” he placated and lay back down again closing his eyes.

This time he was prepared and he carefully felt along the bond trying to tune into the link without alerting Steve to his presence. It was like tiptoeing in the dark hoping the moonlight didn’t reveal you.

Aching pain brush against him coloured with a low constant anger. Bucky pushed gently wanting to see if he could find out anything else about Steve’s condition or maybe where he was hiding.

The bond roared into life outrage swamping every other emotion. Violently Bucky was removed from his body and facing Steve who looked more monster than man. His skin white, eyes blood red and his body shaking with emotion.

There was nowhere to hide the landscape was empty and a bleak discouraging shade of grey.

“Fuck!” Bucky gasped out.

“That’s right you’ve fucked up” Steve thundered approaching him though moving was obviously causing him discomfort “I can do tricks as well” he threatened as a black leather whip appeared in his hand.

Much to Bucky’s surprise Steve’s shield appeared on his arm and it weighed very little so it didn’t overtax his strength. Incensed Steve drew back his own arm and then brought the whip forward with all the force he could muster. Instinctively Bucky brought the shield up just in time to prevent himself from being hurt. Though the blow to the shield had him stumbling backwards.

Steadying himself Bucky thought two can play at this game as he too found a whip in his free hand.

Steve grinned “Take your best shot boy” he goaded “you’re pitifully weak even for an Omega.”

Bucky didn’t need to be told twice and he flicked the whip aiming for Steve’s unprotected chest. This turned out to be a mistake as it allowed the Alpha to grab the whip and drag him forwards to within reach of his other hand.

Bucky dropped the whip but it was too late Steve had him firmly by the hair and was shaking him “Do you really think you’re a match for me?” He demanded but it was plain to see that he wasn’t at full strength.

Steve threw Bucky to the floor and while he was winded kicked him viciously between the legs causing him to scream at the sudden indescribable pain. Before taking the shield from him and setting it out of reach.

He held himself as he stood over Bucky who was whimpering softly, eyes closed and lip bitten bloody “Weak and unworthy of my time” Steve growled body language showing he too was in pain even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“Then why don’t you leave me alone?” Bucky whispered as his cock and balls throbbed painfully.

“Pathetic as you are” Steve replied “you’re my responsibility and no one else’s.”

Steve closed his eyes and tipped his head back breathing steadily then before Bucky’s now open eyes he faded away. 

*** 

“Sir Mr Barnes is in medical” Jarvis said calmly “it appears he has hurt his” there was a slight pause “genitals.”

“What!” That got Tony’s full attention.

“He is applying ice to them as we speak Sir” Jarvis informed him.

Tony picked up Peter’s carry cot “Come on Pete let’s see what Mom’s done now.”

Bruce handed a glass of water to Bucky along with a pill “It’ll help with the pain and inflammation” he said.

Bucky was perched on the examination table a bag of ice between his thighs wearing nothing but a dressing gown and looking very sheepish.

Tony placed Peter’s cot beside him “Don’t tell me you slammed them in a door.”

“Might have hurt less” Bucky said “I was experimenting with the bond.”

“So you poked the lion with a sharp stick and he kicked you in the balls” Tony didn’t look pleased “what the hell did you think you were doing Buck?”

“I wanted to know if the bond could be used to gather information” Bucky said a stubborn light in his eyes.

“And can it?” Tony asked.

Bucky frowned “I can only read his emotions and nothing else.”

“His emotional state is?” Tony questioned.

“Mainly anger, outrage, pain and more anger” Bucky replied.

“Well that isn’t really a surprise” Tony said “anything else?”

“He wasn’t at full strength I must have really hurt him last time” Bucky seemed surprised at the idea.

“Details Buck” Tony prompted.

“He wasn’t moving very well and couldn’t quite hide the pain he was in” Bucky paused “he used the whip to pull me towards him instead of moving.”

“He had a whip” Bruce said.

“We both had whips” Bucky seemed unconcerned “it could have been a lot worse than a kick to the crown jewels.”

“Why didn’t you tell me what you were going to do?” Tony asked.

“I thought you would stop me” Bucky replied not looking even slightly guilty “what else could I do Steve is hiding to well and…”

Tony’s hand touched Bucky’s cheek “It’s okay your safe.”

“But I’m not and I can’t let him get to Peter he’ll mould him into a copy of himself and the cycle will repeat” there was real concern in Bucky’s tone.

It was Bruce who broke the tense silence “There’s only one way to finish this for good” he said looking at both of them.

Bucky’s body slumped in misery “I’m going to have to kill him again.”

“What! No!” Tony spluttered.

“It’s the only permanent way to free Bucky and Peter from Steve’s hold on them” Bruce said in a plain no nonsense way.

“It’s not fair” Tony wanted to stamp his feet like a child having a tantrum. 

“No it isn’t” Bruce agreed both of them looked at Bucky who in turn was looking at his son.


	13. Chapter 13

A man walked into Tillie almost knocking her over “Sorry let me help you” he said as his large hands caught and steadied her.

A long haired and bearded man smiled at Tillie “Steve” said gasped.

“In the flesh” he confirmed as they began to walk “have you time for a chat?”

“Always yes” she smiled “do you need anything can I help you?”

“Let’s have a coffee” Steve said as he led her into a café. 

After they were served Tillie whispered in a confidential way “Tony contacted me just like you said he would” her eyes were fever bright “he brought another man with him.”

“That would be Doctor Banner” Steve said.

“He didn’t say” Tillie replied.

“What did you tell them?” He asked.

“Nothing important” Tillie said with confidence.

Since she knew nothing Steve believed her “I need you to post a parcel for me” he said.

“Anything” she promised and Steve smiled warmly.

*** 

“Do you believe in out of body experiences?” Bucky asked Sam.

“I believe the people who experience them believe in them” Sam replied eying Bucky with interest.

“So that’s a no” Bucky surmised.

“I don’t know it all sounds a bit suspect to me” Sam said “you’re not thinking of it as another way to escape are you?”

That produced a humourless laugh from Bucky “No just wondered that’s all.”

“So where is Peter?” Sam asked redirecting there conversation. 

“With Tony” Bucky smiled “he claims you’re never too young to be exposed to genius.”

Sam smiled back at him “How about you? Are you ready to take a few more steps forward?” He asked.

“Depends what do you have in mind” Bucky replied.

“This tower has three whole floors dedicated to shopping and Peter is a growing boy he’s going to need lots of stuff.”

“Today?” Bucky looked undecided.

“Why not strike while the iron is hot” Sam grinned.

Bucky thought about the card Tony had given him “Okay, should I change?”

Sam’s grin got wider and he looked Bucky over “You’ll do just get your jacket.”

They made it to one of the shopping floors without incident. It was very busy and the two of them looked no different from all the other shoppers and were ignored much to Bucky’s relief. Sam led them to the nearest baby shop, as they crossed its threshold an assistant was by their side.

“Can I help you?” She asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

“We’re browsing” Sam said just as pleasantly.

“I was thinking toys and maybe clothes” Bucky said.

The assistant smiled at him “Would you like to start with teething toys?” She offered leading them to a rack of the items “This one is very popular” she enthused plucking a miniature Captain America Shield complete with star off the rack. 

“No I don’t think so” Bucky managed before she could praise it further.

“Oh well how about this one?” In her hand was a miniature arc reactor.

This time Bucky smiled “I was thinking something more” he paused “cheerful” he settled on.

“Cheerful” the assistant looked thoughtful “how about this” and she held out a cupcake shaped teething toy.”

“Yes that’s the one” Bucky agreed.

After that Sam followed happily behind Bucky as he choose more toys and sets of clothes that Peter would probably grow out of quickly.

The assistant lead them over to the cash register Bucky handed over his card and asked for his purchases to be delivered to his apartment.

Recognition flashed in her eyes “Yes straight away is there anything else that I can help you with Mr Rogers.”

Bucky tensed “No that’s all and it’s Mr Barnes” he corrected.

Outside the shop Bucky breathed deeply “I’m fine” he said before Sam could ask.

“Never thought you weren’t where next?” Sam said.

*** 

Peter sniffed and his normally happy demeanour was nowhere in sight. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he whimpered.

“Hey, hey little man what’s the matter?” Tony said looking over to the cot from his work bench.

Peter let out a wail of displeasure followed by “Ba!”

“Coming you little monster” Tony set down his work and was soon leaning over the cot and lifting him out.”

His eyes went to a red swollen lump on Peter’s arm and Tony was moving fast and with purpose.

Bruce was waiting for him in medical “Jarvis alerted me” he told him “let’s have a look” Bruce took hold of Peter’s waving arm and tutted “it’s a bite.”

“A bite?” Tony repeated.

“Yes it’s a reaction to maybe a flea bite or even a spider bite” Bruce cleaned the lump with an antiseptic wipe.

Then produced a tube of cream and gently rubbed some on the angry patch of skin. While Peter did his best to protest though he had stopped crying by then.

“Just leave it alone and it’ll heal on its own” Bruce advised.

“Meanwhile I’m going to have the whole lab floor and my workshop cleaned and fumigated” Tony muttered to himself hugging Peter close.

“How is Bucky getting on with Sam?” Bruce asked.

Tony changed his hold on Peter “There out shopping at the moment.”

“Outside?” Bruce looked surprised.

“In the tower but small steps Bucky will get there” Tony let Peter pull one of his fingers into his mouth and bite down.

“Is he teething already?” Bruce asked “You’ll have to be on the outlook for choking hazards Tony.”

*** 

The parcels were already at the apartment when Bucky and Sam returned.

“Damn I didn’t realize I spent so much” Bucky said gazing at the pile of boxes.

“Are you going to need help unpacking that lot?” Sam asked.

“No that’s okay” Bucky smiled.

“I’ll head back to the clinic then” Sam turned back to the door “I’ll see you next week.”

“Yes and thanks Sam” Bucky smiled.

Left alone Bucky started to sort through the parcels before beginning to open them. Baby clothes folded in piles and toys set aside ready to be put away. Bucky felt as if he had accomplished something even if most people would think shopping was on the lower rung of things. He still didn’t want to venture outside of the tower but he now knew that he couldn’t put it off forever even if he wanted to.

“Jarvis this is for Tony not me could you let him know” Bucky held a small parcel in his hand.

“Right away Mr Barnes, Sir is in his apartment if you would like to take it to him” Jarvis offered.

“Thanks tell him I’m on my way” Bucky replied.

He left his apartment taking only the parcel with him and hoping Tony wouldn’t mind being disturbed for such a trivial thing.

“Welcome to my lair” Tony greeted him on his arrival.

Bucky relaxed “I thought this might be important” he gestured to the parcel.

“I’ll be all yours in a couple of minutes” Tony assured him, his eyes hadn’t left the screen he was working on.

“Take your time I’ll go say hello to Peter” Bucky moved towards the couch where Peter was sleeping contently.

Tony quickly looked away from the screen he’d been studying “Bucky he’s fine I promise just a little bite that’s all” the words tumbled out causing Bucky to look surprised at him.

“What…” Bucky started only to be cut off.

“Ah Peter got a little nip but he’s good see he’s napping” Tony closed the screen and joined Bucky by the couch.

“By what?” Bucky demanded now worried as he checked Peter over gently.

“A spider or something Bruce says he’s okay and to leave it alone to heal” Tony paused when Bucky found the tiny lump “the workshop is being deep cleaned as we speak it won’t happen again.”

Bucky sighed “I’ll keep an eye on it but he doesn’t seem to be in distress or anything” he brushed his fingers over Peter’s brow “he’s not even feverish.” 

“So the parcel” Tony said allowing Bucky to hand it to him “there’s no return address” he shook the box “and the last time I…” Tony snapped his mouth shut.

They moved away from the couch “Okay let’s do this” Tony said and tore the wrappings off and lifted the lid.

“What the” he was lost for words as the box only contained what looked like expensive handmade chocolates.

Bucky let out a relieved chuckle “You must have a secret admirer.”

“I’m having these tested the minute the labs have finished being cleaned” Tony said “I don’t like it when I get sent things out of the blue.”

*** 

A slow forty eight hours later Tony’s fears were proved correct the chocolates had been laced with rat poison. The wrapping paper had also been examined and a clear set of fingerprints were discovered.

To Tony’s disappointed they weren’t Steve’s but after Jarvis had covertly run them through every fingerprint database he could find. They were revealed to belong to Tillie Harris. That was how Bruce found himself once again following Tony back to the girl’s apartment.

Tony knocked loudly on the door “Tillie the jig is up you might as well come clean” he called out while Bruce pretended they weren’t together.

“Come on we know you’re in there” Tony continued.

“Can I help you?” A middle aged man asked looking at them suspiciously.

“We’re worried about our friend” Tony lied smoothly “she lost her job recently and has been depressed.”

“I can’t let you break down the door” the man was still frowning.

“Who are you?” Tony asked. 

“I’m the concierge of these apartments” he now looked insulted.

“So you should have access to the duplicate keys” Tony smiled.

Bruce stepped in “Mr?”

“Williams” the man supplied.

“Mr Williams we are really worried about Tillie” Bruce’s expression matched his words “we haven’t been able to reach her for over a week and that’s not normal for her.”

Mr Williams looked conflicted but at last said “Wait here” and left them.

He returned with the key and opened the door without fuss leading the way in “Miss Harris” he called out and only silence answered him.

Tony and Bruce split up to search the apartment more effectively and quickly. Mr Williams didn’t check them but was getting more nervous by the minute.

“Tony” Bruce shouted from the room he was in and Tony quickly joined him.

Tillie Harris was lying in her bed and her complexion was paler than milk. Bruce’s fingers pressed gently against her throat, he looked over to Tony and shook his head. Then went on with his examination checking her eyes and fingernails.

“Mr Williams could you contact the police” Tony said quietly.

“Fuck” the man said and left without saying another word.

It took a lot of fast talking from Tony to convince the police he had foolishly been trying to investigate a death threat towards himself without professional help. They had a police escort back to the tower where they handed over the chocolates complete with box and wrapping paper.

“What’s the chance it was a natural death?” Tony asked not really expecting a reply.

“Steve could be tidying up loose ends” Bruce said “or maybe we’re becoming paranoid.”

“He is out to get us” Tony replied “at least me and Bucky.”

“Her eyes were bloodshot” Bruce said thoughtfully. 

“So what?” Tony asked not seeing Bruce’s point.

“When eyes are hemorrhaged it could indicate suffocation” Bruce replied.

“There was no sign of a struggle” Tony commented but he didn’t refute Bruce’s words. 

“The body and bed could have been tidied after the deed” Bruce said “and the pillow her head was resting on could also have been the one used to kill her.”

That thought sobered them both “Jarvis I want her autopsy report the minute it’s available” Tony ordered.

“Certainly Sir” Jarvis replied.

The autopsy proved Bruce right Tillie had been smothered and by someone who had overpowered her with ease. Since there was no major physical damage and there wasn’t even evidence of self defence. It was assumed that she had been taken by surprised and had no chance to protect herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky blinked “He killed her.”

“It appears so” Tony replied.

“This can’t go on” Bucky said firmly “if he continues to kill it’ll be my fault.”

“Steve’s actions aren’t your responsibility” Tony returned “but you’re right he needs to be stopped.”

“Tony I know you’re already Peter’s guardian but I’d like you to adopt him just in case” Bucky looked uneasy and bit his lip “I don’t want the state to get control of him, Peter is a child not a weapon.”

“Bucky” Tony said carefully.

“Promise me Tony” Bucky demanded “I need to know he’ll be safe if I’m not there for him.”

“I already consider Peter my son it’ll be no hardship to adopt him” Tony said.

“Thank you” Bucky said softly “I suppose it should be done quickly.”

“The adoption?” Tony queried.

“Yes but Steve as well” Bucky appeared to be less tense.

“As Peter’s guardian the adoption should be pretty easy plus I’m stinking rich and that always helps” Tony told him “Jarvis get my lawyers onto it and tell them they’ll get a bonus if it takes a month or less to complete.”

“Straight away Sir” Jarvis said.

“So the next time you voluntarily go astral surfing we’ll be ready” Tony grinned.

“How?” Bucky asked.

“A room in medical will be set aside for you” Tony explained “so you can be monitored and if you’re injured you can be treated promptly.”

“I could practice visualizing weapons and things in that room?” Bucky said hopefully.

“Sure and Bruce can run any tests he thinks are needed” Tony smiled.

*** 

It was obvious that it was a security tape but it was good enough quality for Bucky and Sam to be recognized with ease. The gossip sites and internet in general were thrilled with it. Comments ran into many thousands, a mixture of good and bad with the usual trolls in attendance.

Bucky had given up on being surprised by the media and its appetite. He was just relieved that they hadn’t taken Peter shopping with them at the time.

Tony was less sanguine about the situation and his lawyers were busy investigating the websites and prosecuting them. The shop the tape had come from was already evicted from the tower.

Plus the revelation that there had been a murder attempt on Tony fired up the media even more. With wild speculation on who he had pissed off now and would they try again. It was all a bit of a circus with the tower a lone point of calm for the two of them and they weren’t in any mood to leave soon.

“You could saturate the market until the public couldn’t care less about you” the PR lady suggested.

Tony looked at her in disbelief “Are you insane? Do you really think that pouring oil on the fire will help?”

“It’s better to control the blaze then let it run wild” she retorted.

Tony pursed his lips in thought “I’m launching Chatterblocks onto the market in the next few weeks ready for Christmas” he said “maybe I can talk Bucky into taking part in some of the publicity for them.”

“What are Chatterblocks?” She asked.

“A kid’s toy” Tony supplied.

“Could Peter take part in the publicity?” She now looked very interested.

“I’ll ask Bucky but he will have the final say on that” Tony said.

“Fine” she said but looked placated for now.

With the click of her heels long gone Tony was still looking thoughtful “Jarvis am I still a patron of Pause For Paws?”

“Yes Sir” Jarvis confirmed.

“How are they doing on the funding front?” He asked.

“Like all charities they could always do with more money Sir” Jarvis replied.

“Bucky would approve” Tony said to himself “why haven’t they been in touch recently?”

“They have Sir Administration decided they weren’t important enough to inform you of the fact” the AI’s tone was prim. 

“What did they want?” Tony asked.

“I believe they want you to appear in there Paws For Thought calendar Sir” Jarvis replied.

“Contact Paws and tell them I’m available for the calendar and bring forward the assessments for higher and middle management in Administration” Tony ordered.

“Certainly Sir” Jarvis confirmed.

*** 

Bucky was lying on the bed, shoes removed and dressed in a loose shirt and jeans. Bruce moved about the room fixing electrodes to his temple and forehead plus pulse points.

“Comfortable” he asked.

“Yes” Bucky replied softly.

“Right start by relaxing your toes, then move onto your foot, calf and so on” Bruce smiled “you get the idea?”

Bucky nodded the closed his eyes and began the process. His breathing got slower and his relaxation became obvious to the naked eye.

“Okay Bucky can you imagine a gun for me let it take shape feel it against your skin” Bruce kept an eye on his screens as he spoke noting the changes in brain activity and respiration.

“Can you pull the trigger for me” Bruce asked keeping his tone level and quiet.

Bucky’s heart rate went up and his respiration became panicked. 

“Easy there detach” Bruce said soothingly “breath with me and relax, coming down, calm and safe, are you with me Bucky?”

Bucky nodded “Yeah just give me a minute.”

Bruce did as requested taking the time to look at the test results on his screen. While Bucky gathered himself and concentrated on relaxing both his mind and body.

“Are you ready to continue?” Bruce asked after a few minutes had gone by.

“Yes” Bucky muttered his eyes closed and body once more at ease.

“Right can you picture for me a knife feel the wooden handle in your hand it’s smooth and fits perfectly in your grasp.” Bucky’s readings went up slightly but much less than before “Let its weight settle, it’s comfortable the blade is sharp and ready for use. It’s an extension of your arm part of you and you know how to use it.”

The readings began to climb and Bruce made a note “The knife is dissipating one, two, three, it’s gone and relax.”

Bucky’s eyes flickered open and his tongue wet his lips “That went smoother” he commented.

“The more you practice the easier it’ll become for you” Bruce said “can we try one more then you can get back to Peter,”

“Sure” Bucky closed his eyes again and waited.

“This time can you create a flower with lush red petals and its stem thorn less and smooth. Its scent is surrounding you it makes you feel serene, at peace and happy.”

“Oh that’s” Bucky sighed “so…” There was another sigh and he relaxed even more.

“Good, good” Bruce muttered while making more notes and a few moments later added “its fading slowly until all that’s left is its scent guiding you home.”

Breathing deeply Bucky asked “why a flower?”

“It’s so I’ve got three sets of results to compare normal, weapon and for lack of a better word nice” Bruce smiled and began removing the electrodes.

Bucky stretched allowing his body to resume its natural rhythm “Anything I should be worried about?”

“Not as far as I can see but I’ve still a lot of information to go through” Bruce’s attention was already back on his screen.

“Give me a shout if you need me” Bucky got to his feet and headed for the door.

“Okay” Bruce’s eyes didn’t leave his screen.

*** 

Natasha had very little experience with babies and wasn’t sure how fast they developed. She wondered if Peter was in line with other children of his age. She had been left alone with him while Bucky was with Bruce and Tony was busy attending a meeting.

Peter was lying on his blanket tummy down reaching for a lettered block “Ca!” He exclaimed bringing it to his mouth and biting down happily.

Natasha cocked her head and picked up a rattle then shook it. Peter’s eyes locked on her and the new interesting toy. He dropped the block and crawled towards her, Natasha shook the rattle again and he made even more effort to reach her.

Peter grabbed at her knee not quite pulling himself up, eyes still fixed on the rattle which Natasha obligingly shook again. Peter smiled reaching for it and Natasha allowed him to take it.

He toppled backwards landing on the blanket giggling at all the noise that his new toy made. 

“Jarvis how old is Peter?” Natasha asked still watching the child.

“Eight weeks Miss Romanov” he replied promptly.

“Mm” was her response as she continued to watch Peter as he shook the rattle and looked very pleased with himself. 

When Bucky returned Peter was sleeping on the sofa. His soft blanket draped over him, Natasha was reading quietly but still alert.

“Was he good?” Bucky asked before the silence could get awkward.

“Perfect” Natasha replied “everything go well with Bruce?”

“Yes I think so thank you for…” Bucky gestured towards Peter.

“It was no trouble” she set the book down and stood up “they grow up so fast.”

“Yes” Bucky agreed.

“See you later” Natasha grinned brightly and was gone.

Bucky picked Peter up and smiled at him as he sleepily opened his eyes “Are you hungry little man?” He asked.

“Ca” Peter responded happy to see his Mom.

“Hop on the milk express” Bucky opened his shirt and put his child to the nipple.

Peter latched on and Bucky yelped quickly easing him off his breast. 

Less than happy Peter whimpered “It’s okay” Bucky soothed resting him against his shoulder.

While he examined his sore red nipple, Peter continued to fret and let out little sounds of distress. Bucky sat down and put the baby on his lap, gently he eased a finger into his mouth only to pull it out again when Peter bit down.

“That hurt!” Bucky carefully pushed up the child’s top lip and saw tiny front teeth.

“Hell’s bells” he muttered to himself, it was then that Peter began to cry in earnest.

Bucky was moving without thought pure instinct had him searching for help. They were both out of the apartment in seconds and somehow he found his way back to medical where Bruce was still working.

Bucky blurted out “He bit me!”

Bruce looked away from his screen in surprise and automatically took hold of the baby which was being held out to him “Teeth” he murmured as he looked into the distressed child’s mouth.

“He shouldn’t have teeth” Bucky said “not yet.”

“Well Peter is a special case” Bruce soothed as he searched through a draw and removed a tube of ointment.

Handing it to Bucky he said “Spread this on his gums and it’ll ease his discomfort and hopefully make him less cranky.”

“Is that all you have to say?” Bucky asked sounding upset.

“Peter is Steve’s son as much as we try to ignore that fact. There are going to be differences in his development but that’s not necessarily a bad thing” Bruce encouraged trying to calm the agitated teenager.

“He’s already crawling” Bucky returned “he’s developing much faster than the books say he should.”

“Ignore the books he’s your baby and you know what’s best for him” Bruce continued “you’ve been supplementing your milk with bottle feeding?”

“Yes mainly night feeds” Bucky smiled Tony wanted to help.”

“Do you want to continue breast feeding or just bottle feed him now?” Bruce asked.

Bucky thought for a few moments then said “At this rate he’ll be on solids soon so I’ll just bottle feed him now.”

“I’ll give you some pills that’ll dry your milk up” Bruce added “and keep an eye on what he chews on to make sure it’s nothing that could choke him.”

“He likes to chew on the Chatterblocks” Bruce returned Peter to Bucky’s arms “much to Tony’s dismay.”

“That sounds about right” Bruce smiled.

“Thanks Bruce I shouldn’t have disturbed you” Bucky said.

“Disturb me anytime you like” Bruce offered and didn’t regret it when Bucky smiled at him appreciatively.

*** 

If Bruce was surprised to see Natasha it didn’t show “Will you eat with me tonight?” He asked not without hope.

“Yes I’d love to” she smiled “Bruce I was watching Peter earlier.”

“Ah” he said and waited.

“He’s eight weeks old” she added.

“Yes I know” Bruce replied “I can count as well.”

Natasha ignored his comment “He appears to be advanced for his age and neither Tony nor Bucky seem to realize that.”

“Bucky has noticed and I’ve already spoken to him about it and Tony’s exposure to babies was zero before this” Bruce said.

“Even I realize an eight week old baby shouldn’t be able to crawl” Natasha replied.

Bruce sighed “Peter has inherited Steve’s altered gene’s there are going to be differences compared to the average child.”

“People, the media are going to notice” Natasha replied.

“If Bucky has his way Peter won’t be seen again until he’s fully grown” Bruce said.

“And at this rate that could only be a few years” Natasha retorted.

“A bit of an exaggeration I think but I get your point” Bruce agreed “this is a unique situation all we can do is play it by ear.”

His reply didn’t satisfy Natasha even if he was right “And protect him” she said.

Bruce nodded “That’s a given.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Peter” Bucky questioned his eyes went wide as his son slapped his small hand against the wall and started crawling upwards.

Bucky was moving but still wasn’t fast enough to catch him and Peter quickly was out of his reach and giggling happily to himself “Jarvis!” Bucky demanded in a panicked tone.

In a calm voice Jarvis confirmed that help was on its way, Bucky didn’t look reassured but took the AI at his word.

“Its way more fun down here Pete” Bucky desperately looked around and grabbed the boys favorite toy “look what I’ve got” he haphazardly shook the rattle and his sons gaze fixed on it.

Peter lifted a hand from the wall reaching for the rattle even though there was no chance that he’d be able to grab it. Bucky’s heart almost stopped as he pictured Peter falling to his death.

“What the blue blazes” Tony had arrived and was taking in the scene.

“He just” Bucky gestured at Peter.

“I can see that” Tony looked thoughtful and headed for Peter’s play mat and toys “come on Bucky now’s our chance.”

Bucky protested “Tony” but followed him anyway.

Seated among the toys Tony picked up four Chatterblocks and placed them together “Duck quack quack” the blocks announced.

“Go on Buck its fun” Tony was carefully ignoring Peter.

Bucky played along placing some blocks together “Ball bounce bounce” the blocks chirped at him.

Out of the corner of his eye Bucky could see Peter looking at them quizzically but like Tony he continued to pretend to ignore him.

“That’s good but I’ve got an even better one” Tony boasted.

The Chatterblocks spoke again “Hot ouch ouch.”

Slowly Peter made his way down the wall and to the floor as both men continued playing with the blocks “Ba!” He asserted only to get no reaction from them.

Cautiously he crawled toward the play mat and when he finally arrived, Bucky handed him a block with the letter P on it. Both he and Tony watched as Peter placed it on the mat and after a moment grab another block with an E on it and followed that up with a T, E, and R. 

He shoved them awkwardly together “Peter a boy’s name” the blocks said and Peter giggled.

Bucky and Tony stared at each other lost for words but Tony being Tony he recovered first “I guess this is the end of us ignoring his rapid and wonderful speed of development” he grinned.

“Da!” Pete said looking pleased with himself.

“What did he say?” Tony’s shock was obvious.

“Da! Da!” Peter exclaimed excitedly.

It was Bucky’s turn to grin as he picked his son up and pointed at Tony “Who’s that Pete?”

“Dada” the child repeated reaching for Tony who gladly took him in his arms.

“Yeah, that’s right kid” Tony had never felt so happy “our boy is a genius Buck.”

Bucky silently agreed watching Peter clap his hands and giggle while safely held in his father’s arms.

*** 

“I’ve checked him over again and Peter is a very healthy baby” Bruce cleaned his glasses as he continued “his blood work is the same as Steve’s with all its oddities and I’m as stumped by the wall crawling as you” he looked at Tony “if I were to speculate there was that spider bite but that’s going into fantasy territory.” 

“So should I watch out for him trying to eat flies?” Tony responded wryly. 

Bruce ignored this comment and went on “We just don’t know how Steve’s altered DNA and gene’s will affect Peter so far it hasn’t been too bad.”

Tony bit his lip “Peter is crawling up walls what’s next fangs?”

“His teeth development is perfectly normal” Bruce replied “there’s really no need to worry about them.”

“I just want him to be a happy and healthy little boy” Tony said.

“And he is Tony he may be developing faster than expected but he has parents that love him and that is what really matters in the long run,” Bruce smiled.

Tony blushed under the praise “So how is Bucky doing with all the” he pulled a face “preparations for Steve.”

“It’s all in his hands really all I do is record and monitor him” Bruce frowned “he says he’s ready and is just waiting for the adoption to go through.”

“Well that’s all done now” Tony smiled “Peter is officially my son and heir.”

“I never thought you’d ever be a father” Bruce said not unkindly.

“And look at me now” Tony grinned back.

Later that afternoon they were all gathered in medical, Bucky already lying on the bed and wired up to various machines. Tony was fluttering about the room looking tense and worried. 

“Are you sure?” He asked not for the first time.

Bucky quirked his lips “I can’t put it off forever it needs to be done” he said.

“But does it need to be done right now” Tony pouted without realizing it.

“You and Bruce are with me” Bucky replied “so there is no time like the present.”

Tony pursed his lips he had never felt so useless, Bucky was going into battle and there was nothing he could really do to help.

“Are you ready Bucky” Bruce asked.

“Yes, can you give me a countdown” Bucky asked.

“Close your eyes, relax and ten, nine, eight deeper floating seven, six, five, pushing away four, three, two detach and one free to roam.” Bruce looked over to Tony who was gazing at Bucky as if he might truly disappear.

Everything was grey, overcast and silent as a freshly dug grave. Cautiously Bucky looked around he knew he wasn’t alone Steve’s presence was distinct and hung like a heavy overpowering scent in the air.

“You didn’t have to kill her” his voice was loud even to his own ears “she was loyal to you.”

“Dear Tillie” Steve spoke as he appeared before him “you might say she really is a dead end now.”

“It’s not funny” Bucky replied sharply.

“No you’re not I agree” Steve looked healthier than the last time they had spoken though three was still a wildness to his eyes “a better description would be disobedient and weak.”

“You made me strong” Bucky disagreed “and gave me something to fight for.”

“You’re not fit to be a mother you barely make a good incubator” Steve replied with casual cruelty.

“And it takes more than a sperm donator to be a father” Bucky snarled back.

A murderous anger flashed in Steve’s eyes “So brave or is it just stupidity Omega’s aren’t known for their brains.”

“Knot head” Bucky replied.

Steve grinned wickedly “Omega bitch” and he charged catching Bucky by the throat.

Bucky kicked out with little effect on Steve who continued to violently squeeze his throat. A knife appeared in Bucky’s hand and he thrust it into Steve’s side. Who yelled and reared backwards losing his grip on him.

Bucky stumbled away from Steve “Pathetic” he hissed.

“I’ve only just started “Steve promised darkly pulling the knife free and dropping it.

Bucky tensed “I’m going to finish this.”

Steve cracked his knuckles and smirked “I can’t kill you here but I’m going to make you wish I could” blood streamed down his side unacknowledged. 

Steve didn’t know Bucky realized with surprise “You can try” he replied.

“I can do more than that” Steve smirked.

They circled each other “How did Stark enjoy the chocolates?” Steve threw at Bucky.

Bucky didn’t reply though his eyes showed anger and he felt red hot violence building and wanting to be set free.

“Rat poison for a rat” Steve mocked.

“What does that make you?” Bucky accused.

“Right as always” Steve was serious there wasn’t even a hint of humour in his voice.

Bucky threw the knife that had appeared in his hand only for it to glance off Steve’s shoulder. Tipping him back into unthinking anger, he grabbed Bucky by his tee shirt and dragged him forward.

Giving Bucky the opportunity to bring his knee up sharply and ram it into his stomach. They both landed on the ground grappling and rolling, brawling like drunken thugs. Steve’s hands were back around Bucky’s throat violently squeezing.

Panicking Bucky struggled as something box shaped materialized in his hand and he struck out with it. Steve screamed in shock and anger a hand going to his own neck as he fell backwards releasing his hold on Bucky. Who rolled away from him and got onto his knees before looking down at his hand. To find he was clutching a stun gun much to his surprise.

“Coward” Steve hissed in an accusing tone.

“Survivor” Bucky retorted finally back on his feet.

Steve was flat on his back and not moving, stun gun still in hand Bucky approached him cautiously. Then something came over him and he deliberately kicked Steve where the knife had pierced his side. Watching quite calmly as he writhed, screamed and cursed.

Bucky then leant over him and pressed the stun gun firmly against his shoulder. Just to make sure that Steve would stay down, unmoved by the obvious pain it caused.

He straddled Steve and grabbed the front of his shirt “I’m going to destroy you” he whispered.

Steve let out a painful chuckle “You have to find me first.”

Bucky grinned nastily back at him “You’re right here, peek a boo I see you” he landed a slap that left a bright red mark on Steve’s cheek and climbed off him.

Roughly he rolled Steve onto his front “Where the fuck is it” he said under his breath searching with both hands and eyes.

“Think you can take me” Steve struggled weakly “I’m going to tear your balls off and choke you with them.”

Bucky ignored him concentrating on his task, there was a gleam of silver as the cord faded in and out temptingly. He got rid of Steve’s shirt and grabbed at it. One touch and it solidified in his hand.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Steve demanded.

“This is for my Mom and everyone I love” yet another knife appeared in his hand “this is going to hurt.”

The blade sliced through the cord and the landscape around them went white, Steve screamed loud and angry as thunder. There was nothing and nothing seemed to matter as silence settled around Bucky he was alone and he collapsed muttering “It is done.”


	16. Chapter 16

At first all he knew was darkness and a feeling of freedom. Then he began to notice sounds that alternatively were too loud and then to quiet. An awareness of sensation came next, being gently handled and the brushing of fingers against his skin.

All the time there was two voices that kept returning to him, speaking softly though the meaning of their words were lost to him. There was a comfort with their obvious concern and care for him.

Deep within he knew that he couldn’t stay wherever he was forever, something or someone was drawing him back and he couldn’t quite resist them. But for now he was going to ignore it and rest for a while there was no need to hurry, not yet.

“This time he’s suffering from real bond breach and instinct has put him into a natural coma” Bruce was his usual calm self.

“Any idea how long he’ll be unconscious?” Tony asked.

How long is a piece of string Bruce thought but just said “I’ve no idea we can only continue to take care of him and wait” he went on to explain “Bucky’s breathing on his own which is a good sign, it shows he’s fighting his way back to us but…”

“But nothing Bruce I’m not losing him” Tony bit out.

“If he doesn’t wake up” Bruce’s words sent chills through both of them “one day you might have to make a decision about removing his feeding tube” his words were quiet but firm.

“We’re nowhere near that yet” the words were almost like a pray and Tony looked ghost pale.

“No we’re not but you need to prepare for the worse just in case” Bruce said “you have Peter to think about.”

“He’ll come back for Peter” Tony said grasping at straws.

“I should have realized the first time that he wasn’t healing from bond breach” Bruce sighed “it was too easy” the man looked pained “Bucky was healing from shock and trauma just as painful but not the same as bond breach.”

“I’m going to take Peter to visit Bucky” the inflection in Tony’s voice was questioning.

“That’s a good idea actually Bucky needs familiar people and sounds around him” Bruce smiled.

“Tomorrow then” Tony replied “I need a little time with Buck on my own first.”

Bruce watched as Tony headed for Bucky’s room without saying another word. He was still a little surprised by Tony’s affection towards the Omega then realized he really shouldn’t be. Though Tony tried to hide it one of his strongest drives was to look after the people he loved and it was apparent that he had grown to love Bucky. 

For a medical room it was cosy with comfortable chairs and personal items around it. Bucky’s quiet breathing only breaking the silence until Tony settled into a chair. For a long moment he watched the Omega’s chest rise and fall hoping to see an improvement.

“Peter misses you” he offered “and so do I.”

He leant forward “It’s time to wake up sleepy head do you want to miss Peter’s first steps or him trying to hang from the light fittings?”

Tony took hold of Bucky’s limp pale hand “I want you back, I need you Bucky you’ve got to wake up.”

There was no reaction and Tony closed his eyes as pain rippled through him “Love you” it was said so very quietly and with utter sincerity.

*** 

“Let’s go see Mom” in a swift motion Tony picked Peter up.

“Mo mo” Peter happily announced. 

“That’s right and Mom’s not feeling well so we’ve got to be careful” Tony replied “gentle.”

Peter grabbed hold of a strand of Tony’s hair and tugged “Mo mo” he demanded.

“Gee quit it I’m moving one Mom coming up” he said removing the surprisingly strong little fingers from his hair.

Peter grinned showing his two front teeth and giggled “Monster” Tony teased fondly.

“Mo mo” he bounced excitedly in Tony’s arms.

“Sh… sh remember gentle” they entered the lift.

Peter squirmed before bringing his fist to his lips and mouthed it. Not removing it even as they left the lift again and entered Bucky’s room in medical.

“Mo mo!” Peter’s hand moved and he almost yelled.

Tony sat on the bed and placed Peter on his lap “Hi there sleeping beauty look who I’ve brought to visit you?”

Peter was quiet for a handful of seconds then repeated “Mo mo?”

“Mom’s very tired he’s napping” Tony explained as Peter wriggled in his hold trying to get closer to Bucky.

Peter continued to struggle “Okay, okay but you know the rules be gentle" Tony warned.

He set Peter down on the bed and watched closely as the child crawled towards his Mom. Blinking away tears when their son patted Bucky on the cheek carefully.

“Mo mo” Peter curled into Bucky’s side, closed his eyes and sucked his thumb contentedly.

The weight resting against him was warm and familiar. It tugged at his memory demanding he acknowledge and recognise it, this was someone important. Someone who needed him and every sense told him that he had to return. That he couldn’t leave this person alone and unprotected.

“You break my heart” it was one of the voices sounding tired and hurt.

Only the words now were making sense and a name swam into his consciousness, Tony it was Tony and relief washed over him.

Bucky fought his reluctant body and slowly managed to crack his eyes open just a little. It took more effort than he would care to admit and his sight blurred uncomfortably.

“Bucky” Tony grasped his hand and squeezed “can you hear me?” 

Bucky tried to move his head and regretted it. As white hot pain rolled through him and he gasped hoarsely.

“Buck!” His hand was released and the weight lying against his side disappeared.

In the background a child babbled “Stay with us Bucky” Tony’s voice held desperation but everything was fading out again.

*** 

“Bucky opened his eyes and made a noise?” Bruce queried checking the relevant readings.

“He reacted to Peter” Tony told him.

“It looks like he’s beginning to wake up, it’s a good sign” Bruce smiled “it would be helpful if Peter could visit Bucky every day.”

“Sure thing” Tony agreed.

“Now we get to the elephant in the room” Bruce said flatly.

“What?” Tony asked absently running a hand through his hair.

“Steve” Bruce replied bluntly.

“I think we can assume Bucky finished the job and the bastard is truly dead now” Tony said.

“And that means his body is somewhere rotting away and not in his grave” Bruce returned.

“So what?” Tony didn’t give a fuck if Steve’s remains were never found.

“What if someone finds him?” Bruce said. 

“Look if I couldn’t find him what makes you think anyone else can?” Tony asked.

“All it takes is for someone to come across his body while not even looking for it and there’ll be a hell of a lot of questions to answer” Bruce fired back.

“And you think there’d be directed at us?” Tony concluded.

“Don’t you?” Bruce replied.

Tony frowned “You’ve probably right but in this case there is nothing I can do until the body is found.”

“Are you sure there’s nothing you can do?” Bruce pressed.

“First I would have to explain why I wanted someone to search for a man that most people thought was already dead and that would only be the beginning” Tony shook his head “plus it would put Bucky and Peter at high risk.”

Bruce’s face lit up “Natasha! She already knows everything so no explaining and she’s brilliant at this sort of thing.”

Tony grinned “You’re right.”

*** 

The sound and shape of Tony’s name flowed around Bucky at once both comforting and familiar. It created a path for him to follow should he want to leave his place of safety again.

Another name beat in time with his heart demanding to be acknowledged. Like a waterfall it broke over him refreshing and brightening his solitary world. It took form and whispered through his consciousness, Peter, Peter, Peter…

Connection made, his loves, his family and his reason to return.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel Studios, nor any of the characters from their films. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.


End file.
